Giratina's Anecdote
by smooth-alkaline
Summary: Giratina has faced many foes in its long life. It has seen the rise and fall of civilisations. It nearly annihilated mankind. It defied God and feuded with his angels. That all meant nothing now as it finally met its match. The worst part? Not even Arceus can save it now.
1. Chapter 1

Giratina was restless. Many decades has passed since it saw the light of day, little rays combined into a beam to illuminate the world. Just the thought of it caused Giratina's tentacles to shiver in anticipation as it looked upon the world from its prison via the reflection of glass. Arceus. Anger immediately filled the legendary being to the brim and only centuries of wisdom and experience stopped it from throwing a tantrum like a child who was refused his/her way, possibly destroying a section of its home in the process.

So there it levitated, staring at the world that already forgotten it, from a prison of the world he created. Its own creation turned against it. The irony of the situation was not lost on Giratina.

It recalls vividly Arceus waking up and nearly destroying the earth in the process. Giratina was not a charitable Pokémon, hence it would have just watched from the shadows of its home-made prison, if it wasn't affected so directly. If the human world was destroyed, so would the distortion world, its home… its prison. Furthermore, it could not let the trainer that aided it in its time of need die so fruitlessly. Not to mention, revenge was also a good motivator, thus Giratina battled to protect the world from the creature that created it with its brethren, Dialga and Palkia that betrayed it. Needless to say, they all suffered a humiliating defeat.

No matter how many attacks, how many moves that were thrown at the godly Pokémon, despite being outnumbered three to one, Arceus made them feel like new born hatchlings: weak, defenseless and inexperienced. Giratina recalled colliding with the ground far too many times for its liking. The proud creature was not used to being so hopelessly outclassed causing that particular battle to be the second most humiliating battle it ever partook in. The first was being captured and defeated by a weak, puny human like Cyrus, equipped with a mountainous ego and childish fantasies of grandiose. Even so, his intellect surprised the godly Pokémon as he managed to take Giratina's powers for his own gain! To this very day, that still escaped Giratina's understanding. Perhaps it was as a result of that machine it was in… Enraged, Giratina attacked without mercy, however the giant metal bird Pokémon, to what it believes is called a ship, was much more durable than was expected. Furthermore, as a result of it being without a large fraction of its power, Giratina barely managed to hold its own against this technological masterpiece. It was only the timely intervention of the human boy, not even out of his teens it was sure, and a Pikachu was he able to turn the tide and banish the foe from its lair.

The basilisk like creature gave a derisive snort, remembering how weak it was in the past. Then it met Dawn, lost as she apparently stumbled into the Distortion World via the Turnback cave. She didn't try to capture it, instead asking in sweet undertones for the exit as if she was taking to a three year old human, or a retard. Giratina immediately labeled her as a ditsy teenage girl with no common sense. It rolled its eyes and created a portal by emitting a whirlwind from its mouth, leading her back to her world. There was only one problem. She wasn't leaving. "Ne, do you want to join me in my journey in becoming a Pokémon master?" she asked hesitantly at first before ending her sentence on a high note with confidence illuminating her eyes. Giratina rolled it eyes and looked back at its home, its prison apparently in deep thought. Arceus was going to decimate it, but then again it was already half dead and had nothing better to do. It nodded. Dawn cheered and did a silly dance chatting animatedly as they exited through the wormhole, not knowing that she just unleashed Giratina's wrath upon the world.

She wasn't its owner or master, and she was okay with that. It was her friend. She never placed him in the poke ball holding Giratina in high regards, refusing to insult her friend in such a way. She said nothing when Giratina would disappear for days or weeks on end. Unknown to her, Occasionally it would make occasional trips to different dimensions (including the Distortion World) to maintain the delicate balance of life, a job it has been slacking on since its incarceration. Some directions needed immediate repair, others only needed a slight tough. In all, life continued whether microscopic or alien creatures bigger than even Giratina in all its fourteen foot glory.

Still, even Giratina, oozing with arrogance as it once was, knew that it found a new home with Dawn and her Pokémon. The Pokémon were always quite intimidated when they were in the legend's presence and the humans gaped and took offensive photos until its patience ran out and roared in protest. They scattered. The vultures. Giratina was easily the strongest Pokémon on Dawn's team, however it soon realized it wasn't unbeatable.

Even though it had high amounts of stamina, defense and attack power it still met its match against Pokémon juggernauts like Arceus (who tried to cast Judgement on it for leaving it's prison) and Mewtwo. Oh yes, Giratina remembered that day. Dawn was feeling gutsy and was, at the time, under the delusion of superiority, thinking herself nigh invincible. So, when she heard about a man-made Pokémon said to be the strongest, she immediately jumped at the opportunity to capture said Legendary Pokémon despite the warnings of Pokémon trainers who tried and barely got out with their lives. None of their Pokémon were amongst the living.

Giratina only intervened when it felt Dawn learnt her lesson. That is, it silently laughed in the shadows as Dawn's Pokémon were thoroughly thrashed. Even Giratina winced when Piplup was knocked out by a half charged Aura Sphere. Mega Mewtwo's power was unreal; Giratina never felt anything quite like it before. Though Giratina was wary of the troll of a psychic Pokémon, it never worried for Dawn's Pokémon, knowing that the freak of nature had a soft spot for its "enslaved brethren". Dawn however, was in mortal danger as the legendary Pokémon's savage nature reveals itself when faced with a human. Even with this knowledge, Giratina did not interfere. Instead, it did what it does best, watch, evaluate all the variables and come to its own conclusions.

Mamoswine, Piplup, Quilava, Ambipom, Pichirisu, Buneary and Togekiss, Dawn's first and favourite Pokémon were suddenly sent flying from a Psystrike, the waves of energy colliding with their bodies with the force of an accelerating truck. They landed in a heap across the room of the sky fortress in critical condition. Giratina knew if it didn't get them out of there and bring them to a Pokémon Centre soon, they wouldn't survive with those wounds. Dawn was thankfully at a sufficient distance away, the waves of psychic energy barely doing more than blowing her hair, though from her distressed cries, she was obviously dismayed over the vicious defeat of her Pokémon. Those cries of hers pulled at the hamstrings of a cold heart that long stopped beating and for the first time since this slaughter has begun, Giratina wondered if this was truly the right thing to do. Dawn needs a lesson in humility but... what good was such a virtue if she was dead?

Dawn was so fixated on her Pokémon that she missed the Shadow Ball that was fired until it was too late. Suddenly, Giratina burst from its hiding place, its speed contradicting the bulky body of its Altered Form. It was in front of Dawn before she could blink, a living shield hid that hid Mewtwo from sight as it shielded itself with its wings as the ball of Dark energy collided with the hardened material causing it to skid back as the force was greater than Giratina expected or planned for.

Silence was dominant on the battleground as the two gods stared each other down, surveying their surroundings while examining their opponents simultaneously, looking for their opponent's strengths and weaknesses.

Giratina (Mewtwo's point of view): Great defense and stamina which was displayed when it blocked his blob of dark energy. Speed was impressive for its bulk, though obviously it was still no match for him. Seemed to be rather intelligent though territorial. Mewtwo smirked as it figured out its weakness. The human girl, he would be sure to remember that. Its strife with its siblings and creator was also well know. Mewtwo had a plan.

Mewtwo (Giratina's point of view): Infuriatingly cocky, psychic, strong, fast, intelligent and seemed to specialize in special attacks. Needless to say, Giratina didn't let its guard down for a second. In battles like this, a second was all that counts. Despites its impressive prowess, Giratina realized that it did not have a thick, armour like hide like Giratina, thus he was definitely less durable. Moreover, Mewtwo seems to be slightly weary after expending such a costly attack. Giratina had a plan.

Dawn was shell-shocked, horrified that once again a friend sacrificed its body for her.

"Giratina! Why?" she asked taken aback and truthfully, Giratina was unsure as to why it sacrificed its health for a weak, stupid, pompous human girl who thought she could defeat a legendary Pokémon easily. Perhaps Mew was correct in his assumption. Maybe centuries on its own has left Giratina a little jaded because it could not think of one good reason why it would do something as stupid as allowing damage to befall its person with the knowledge of the impending fight with a Pokémon who's strength was equal to its own.

Giratina looked back at the still gaping teen, giving evidence to the cliché: "The eyes are doorways to the soul." Its eyes conveyed confusion, fear, the familiar emotion of anger and an emotion Dawn didn't have time to decipher as Mewtwo suddenly laughed, his deep masculine voice echoing in the now ruined room.

Suddenly Giratina knew it was no longer the craziest being in the building.

"Giratina, the God of death, Hades, creator of dimensions and worlds beyond comprehension has a soft spot…. for a human?! Oh this is too rich, wait till I tell the other Legendaries." Mewtwo laughed once again, mirth and power surrounding him like smog. Giratina was forever stoic, uncharacteristic for the aggressive Pokémon.

Mewtwo seemed to smirk wider, "Or perhaps, should I inform your brethren Dialga and Palkia? How about Arceus? He has been **quite** curious about your doings."

Giratina knew the tactic Mewtwo was performing. Enrage the opponent, resulting in unbalance, unhinged resulting in mistakes, and causing them to become sloppy. The sad part was, though the intelligent basilisk saw right through it, it still worked. After the name of its brethren, the duo of the creation trio, Giratina began shaking violently, its anger causing its golden eyes to glow. When the Original one's name was uttered, an ominous wind suddenl blew through the room causing Mewtwo to unconsciously shiver as he began to cough violently as a result of the repulsive wind. When he removed his hands he saw blood. In a burst of rage Giratina flew at Mewtwo as fast as its hefty body would allow, flying at a rapid rate of sixty miles per hour and accelerating, its special ability pressure automatically taking hold in its anger causing Mewtwo to stagger as he felt the change in gravity. Despite of the obvious size and physical strength difference between the two, Mewtwo did not fear, in fact, his smirk widened causing Giratina to give off a horrific scream of anger and indignation at apparently being underestimated. The spikes on its wings suddenly glowed with red energy as it initiated Dragon Claw and tried to tear its opponent to shreds. Despite its surprising speed Mewtwo was still faster and he gladly showcased his own impressive speed as he deftly dodged every swipe, finally leaning back so far his body seemed to be nearly parallel to the ground, watching three deadly spikes attached to a wing large enough to dwarf his body pass above him in what seemed to be slow motion. Giratina finally halted in its attack allowing Mewtwo to counter-attack with a fully charged Shadow Ball which collided with its muzzle. Giratina saw stars! He felt like he was just sucker-punched by a train. It made Mewtwo's previous Dark Ball a joke. It proved to be advantageous, however as the sudden blow shocked it out of its rage allowing it to think clearly and logically. Mewtwo was now as stoic as Giratina was before its family was used to humiliate it, a calculative, victorious gleam in his eyes. He never saw the same gleam in Giratina's.

"What monsters." It was not an exclamation, nor a question or even a statement. It was a phrase and despite its horrible lack of subject verb agreement, somehow it conveyed the epic fight she was witnessing. It was something out of a cartoon. Their power was other-worldly. Unfortunately, Dawn made comparisons as she witnessed the cataclysmic fight, watching as Giratina attacked blindly in rage failing to hit Mewtwo even once. She wondered if Giratina could get tired and then slapped herself not believing the ridiculousness of that rhetorical question seeing as how it was not relevant to the current situation. Doom once again gripped her as the fight continued, fear bombarding her so strongly she actually began to shiver as Goosebumps formed on her skin. Giratina was fast but Mewtwo was faster. Giratina was strong but Mewtwo was more resourceful. Giratina was intelligent but Mewto was even more so. It seemed hopeless and clear that they weren't going to make it out alive all because of her foolish pride. If she escaped alive she would never forgive herself. It was a feeling which made her wish for her death, so that these innocent creatures can live, not die in this room with too much space making it seem desolate. Take her instead! She then looked down on the Pokémon she was nurturing and changed her mind. Almost…

This clone, this abomination, this freak of nature's power was frightening. Even after its rage receded, Giratina was still not making progress. The hits taken prior weren't healing as well as they should have, filling it with dread. They then proceeded to circle each other, making changes to their assumptions as they waited for the other to make a mistake. Giratina suddenly disappeared reminiscent of a shadow only to reappear with a Will-O-Wisp in its mouth launching it immediately as it was in sight. The blue, ghostly fire travelled at speeds dangerous to even the likes of Mewtwo who tried to dodge, however Giratina suddenly Shadow Forced to its side wrapping a wing around Mewtwo's lower body while not bothering to be careful with the spikes on them drawing a hiss of pain.

For a second, Giratina thought Mewtwo was going to throw it off of him via his psychic powers however the Will-O-Wisp struck true causing Mewtwo to gain a sever, third degree burn on his chest turning it a charred black. His hiss turned into a scream of agony. Mewtwo was now incensed; Giratina found himself several feet in the area above Mewtwo whom was now surrounded in a blue glow matching Mewtwo's eyes. Giratina was effortlessly thrown into the wall once, twice and then was almost hit with an aura sphere that would have killed most Pokémon but Giratina survived certain death by disappearing and reappearing with a fully charged Shadow Ball.

Mewtwo also threw his own hastily formed Shadow Ball however Giratina's plowed through it easily and hit him in the chest knocking the breath out of him. A sickening crack was heard as Mewtwo's rib broke, nearly puncturing a lung. Giratina only had a chance to feel brief satisfaction over his strategy being successful before it was forced to Shadow Force out of the way of an Aura sphere, the blue energy ball attacking the floor with the strength of a small bomb leaving a crater behind. This time Giratina reappeared a distance away, not willing to risk the same strategy twice. Giratina was quite proud of itself. Or at least it was before Mewtwo cupped his hands and fired a hyper beam. A portion of the room's wall was obliterated. Giratina suddenly reappeared in a flash of black right in front of Mewtwo initiating close combat as its wings transformed into fists, the elastic material bending to avoid tearing. Mewtwo would try to dodge and weave, however his broken rib impeded his speed greatly as indicated by Giratina landing a strike, then two, three and four. Mewtwo suddenly changed the tide with an iron tail that rattled Giratina's brain. Though its tough exterior allowed it to escape damage it was not invincible. Mewtwo suddenly spun like a top, his glowing tail punishing Giratina, hitting its face and chest before delivering a Thunder Punch. Giratina collided with the ground leaving a crater in its wake, dust shrouding its form giant form.

Mewtwo slowly turned midair enjoying the look of fear on the girl's face. Foolish human, as if there was any other outcome to this outstanding battle. She should not have been surprised. He nonchalantly lifted his arm as he tried not to wince at the jostling of his now three broken ribs, gathering energy to create a Shadow Ball. Suddenly, an orange colored Aura Sphere flew out of the cloud of dust aimed straight for Mewtwo. He didn't even have enough time to raise his nonexistent eyebrows in surprise as the Aura Sphere collided with his chest breaking yet another rib, this time puncturing a lung. Giratina came out of the giant crate standing large and tall. Giratina then created a whirlwind from its mouth leading to the distortion world. Dawn did not question her friend.

Giratina and Dawn grabbed the still unconscious Pokémon and escaped into the Distortion World. They never look back. If they did they would have seen blue eyes glowing so brightly the pupils disappeared, glaring at their departing backs promising death even as it hacked out blood from its punctured lung.

* * *

She never tried capture a legendary Pokémon again. In fact, she was so distraught over being the cause of her Pokémon's bad states and decided that she would never capture any Pokémon again, instead working to become a professor like her older colleague, Brock. She gained a Master Degree in Biology and Chemistry, specializing in the anatomy of Pokémon. She cured many Pokémon diseases, including the near incurable Pokérus disease.

Giratina felt an emotion not usually experience in regards to another life-form, pride. It became so overwhelming that, one day, the legendary Pokémon suddenly and unexpectedly cooped Dawn up into a hug with its elastic wings, causing Dawn to get a mouth full of exo-skeleton. Dawn rubbed Giratina's back, the area between its wings unintentionally causing it to pur….in front of Dawn's Pokémon. Dawn began laughing hysterically. Giratina didn't talk to the blue haired woman for a week.

Those days were like his first few years of childhood, when he was a mere youngling. They were filled with joy, love and family. And just like those days, life with Dawn didn't last forever. Dawn lived to be a centenarian which apparently was a great achievement for humans, creatures with such short life spans it was sad to watch. Nevertheless, Giratina and the Professor were inseparable but they were both aware that their time together was limited and drawing to a close.

"Look at you. You haven't aged a day since I met you in that dreary, monotone home of yours. What a magnificent creature you are. What is your secret of immortality?" Dawn asked as they were in the backyard of a mansion that she maintained with her hefty retirement fee, caressing its jaw tenderly.

"Go, Giratina. I love you too much to let you witness my death. Go, I know you think it's your duty but I keep telling you that you don't deserve such misery. So please, go, leave me Giratina. I will never forget you." Giratina refused adamantly, shaking its head in denial though they both knew she was correct in her assumptions. However, she was wrong about one thing, he did deserve this misery. For not treating her better when they first met. For only helping in battles when she and her Pokémon were overwhelmed. For being such an arrogant Pokémon even though it could not help its characteristic trait. For hesitating to join the battle against Mewtwo which resulted in lethal wounds to be dealt on Dawn's Pokémon and mentally scarring Dawn herself. Giratina deserved everything and more. Its sins were many which is ironic since it is basically a god. Those sins worsen in the face of its angel's kindness. Suddenly, flashbacks assaulted Giratina, it saw Dawn giving it an apple despite knowing that it had no need to eat. Another scene showed Dawn sitting down and initiating a monologue with the legendary Pokémon every time it was left out of a game the Pokémon were playing, Dawn teaching it how to read, Dawn trying to find out what sex it was (and was wholly unsuccessful), Dawn foolishly attempting to save Giratina from Arceus' Judgement by jumping in front of the lethal attack, Giratina giving a twenty year old Dawn a Griseous orb to study. Dawn petting its wings as she hummed lullaby to it, more for her benefit than his as he had no need for sleep, but it felt…..nice.

Dawn, Dawn, Dawn!

The elderly woman in question jumped in surprise, looking at her environment in consternation, finally turning to her long time friend. "Did you say something?" she asked hesitantly, wondering if she was finally going senile. Giratina innocently tilted its head, a purring sound emitting from its throat.

Dawn noticeably relaxed now that she was certain she wasn't going crazy. She continued as if she wasn't interrupted, "Please Giratina, I can feel it in these old bones of mine, I don't have much time left. Go, for me? Fulfill an old woman's selfish wish?"

And so, for the first time in its life, Giratina ran, it ran away from time and its wearing effects, it ran away from pain, it ran away from Dawn.

When it finally rose from its home, the Distortion World, Giratina immediately sought Dawn out after three days. It seemed to blend into the shadows via Shadow Sneak, looking for its loved one. She wasn't at the library, neither her old laboratory nor the park. That left only one area, the mansion.

The strangest thing happened, Giratina watched from the shadows as a wealthy couple with beautiful twins in long flowing dresses mirroring their mother played. Dread collided with the steely mind barriers of the basilisk. It suddenly flew erratically not even caring to hide its presence as it searched high and low for its angel, though thankfully no body looked up.

In its panic it saw a newsstand and used Shadow Force to steal it, reappearing as it took it up with its large mouth and disappearing again so fast, anyone that saw the fourteen foot monstrosity in that brief second thought they lost their minds. The clerk never drank before work again.

It appeared in the middle of the plain fields and laced its foot on the newspaper and with its mouth it removed the rubber band before allowing the newspaper to unroll before replacing its paw to ensure the papers didn't fly away. It read carefully konwing that the well known Professor Dawn would be found in the newspaper. Its analytical mind absorbed the information like a sponge before discarding any irrelevant information. Suddenly it saw an article:

Gifted Professor Dawn passed away on the 18th of November, 2013. Burial ceremony to occur on the 21'st of November.

Emotional agony hit it, weakening its will causing its knees to buckle and its wings to be laden with sorrow until they became as heavy as lead, falling uniformly around Giratina's body. It stood there solemnly for a long time before disappearing.

Giratina was enraged. It was watching Dawn's ceremony from the shadows as it witnessed people Dawn barely knew come to pay their respects. If Giratina wasn't so miserable, it would have snorted. Instead it just bent its head in misery, depression emitting off it in waves. It stayed until it was the last sentiment being left. Giratina stepped out of the shade, walked up to the grave and bent its head as it paid its respects. Suddenly it heard the sound of rushing water. It Shadow Forced out of the way of the incoming flood out of reflex, now flying in the air with its wings wide out. Giratina searched for the reason for such an anomaly. It didn't have to look far. Kyogre and Groudon were engaged in a deadly dance, with whirls of flames (Flamethrower) and water condensed into a beam (Hydro Pump) were thrown about haphazardly. The cataclysmic battle suddenly stopped however, as an enraged Giratina suddenly appeared in between them during a stalemate.

There was only one thought associated with the imbeciles who thought they could distract it from paying its respects and flooding its home. Death.

Groudon was surprised, not expecting to see the renegade Pokémon in such a place. Before it could think about Giratina's sudden presence it was assaulted by a Will-O-Wisp to the chest from said Pokémon.

Groudon was as hot-tempered as Giratina, if not more so thus, when it was attacked by its fellow legend it reacted with a roar of pain and fired a Flamethrower, Giratina shrieked in pain as it suddenly landed in the ocean floating on the surface.

Grodon and Kyogre were understandably confused. One of the Creation trio should not have been defeated so easily they both got closer to take a better look, only for Giratina to spring up and shoot an aura sphere at the Ground type Pokémon, apparently no less for wear. Groudon roared in pain as the sphere of orange energy collided with its chest at point blank range but Giratina wasn't done. Its claws and body turned black as Giratina began to move far faster than it's body should have allowed, becoming a mere blur as it used Shadow Claw to slash at the stunned legendary ferociously drawing blood.

Kyogre was indignant. The only being to injure Groundon was her! Now incensed Kyogre fired a Hydro Pump which would have flattened the Basilisk if it hadn't Shadow Forced out of the way, allowing it to make contact with Groudon, KO'ing the already wounded Earth-type Pokémon. Giratina reappeared behind the back of its new target in a blur of black. The giant, blue Whale-like Pokémon quickly turned around being greeted to a Shadow Ball to its face, one of the first techniques Dawn taught it. At the thought of Dawn, Giratina went ballistic, roared and Shadow Forced above the bleeding, rising Groudon and dove feet first landing on the smaller creature's back, forcing it into the sea. It did not rise again.

Kyogre fired an Ice Beam out of pure desperation. Giratina was noticeably too slow to dodge it and became frozen solid. It too fell to the ocean deep below.

Kyogre puffed its chest out, feeling immense pride over defeating two legendary Pokémon in the same time period. It was ready to take the world as its prize flooding it with water, the giver of life.

Unfortunately, Giratina wasn't too pleased with being frozen. It suddenly held it by the fin with its toothless mouth and lifted it out of water by way of its impressive physical Strength, its wings working overtime to support two heavy bodies at once. Giratina suddenly threw Kyogre unto the land causing it to become disoriented as it tumbled quite awkwardly onto the land. It stopped rolling and the two Pokémon faced each other down, one with a pained face and one enraged though notably weakened from being hit by the Ice Beam, its weakness.

Then Giratina propelled Kyogre back into the ocean by using a move taught to it by Dawn, Hyper Beam. Kyogre was violently sent airborne as it fell into the sea. Kyogre didn't resurface, but Groudon did. He watched Giratina with understandable wariness as he slowly retreated to its volcano to heal from his recent battle and accepted his loss peacefully. Giratina was suddenly in the Halls of origins. There it saw someone it never expected to see again. Arceus. Giratina stiffened.

After commending Dawn for her bravery (in Giratina's opinion, stupidity) he left them with a warning that he'll always be watching. Obviously he wasn't too pleased with what he's seen. The earth trembled as Arceus gracefully trotted towards his creation, it could hardly comprehend the power of a god. It bended to the whim of Arceus, something Giratina could never bring itself to do. Never again.

Arceus' face was emotionless, expressionless, the perfect example of apathy as it calmly sauntered to his child. Giratina wasn't fooled though, Arceus is normally a peaceful Pokémon but when angered he is as dangerous and unpredictable as a super volcano. Add that to the fact that Arceus was able to defeat the creation trio single handily without all its plates. Now a fight with Arceus at full power would then result in a very dead Giratina.

Arceus stopped and so did the Earth's rumble.

"**Why did you assault Kyogre and Groudon, Giratina? Speak now and I shan't waste you where you stand."** Arceus asked passive aggressively, his voice like thunder and yet calm as the Dead Sea. Despite his hostility, he was admittedly very curious as to why his child would risk being imprisoned once again. Surely the rumors Mew spread weren't true, Giratina couldn't have begun to look at the Distortion World, its prison as its home?

Giratina stood and it laughed. To a bystander it would seem like an evil laugh but Arceus can hear the hurt, the grief, the anger and fear. Oh yes, Giratina was stricken with fear but it was also stricken by a grief not given nearly enough time to lessen. Furthermore, Giratina was never a coward; in fact it was quite bold, bold enough to block Arceus' attack with its body to protect that human, Ash that helped it to defend its home a few years back.

Arceus only seemed more puzzled but did not make any outward portrayal of his inner feelings.

Arceus could feel Dialga's and Palkia's shock as Giraina did something they never expected.

It spoke. It didn't just speak, but it spoke Proper English that even the man-made legendary, Mewtwo would be hard-pressed to best and unlike Arceus, it had a more modern tone/dialect.

Arceus was impressed. Palkia's and Dialga's (who were standing by the altar) shock was palpable.

"_Who are you to command me?"_ Giratina's voice rang out through the occupant's minds, loud and yet a mere whisper. It was a smooth masculine voice with feminine under tones, somehow two voices speaking at once.

"**After billions of years, you have finally discovered your hidden ability, Telethapy?"** Arceus asked, choosing to ignore Giratina's characteristic insubordination.

"_Indeed I have. I apologize for my crude behavior, I have just recently lost someone I cared deeply for."_ Giratina apologized knowing that he had crossed the line and wasn't in the mood to be "Judged".

"**Oh? And who might that be?"** Arceus asked, tone oozing with false curiosity. It already knew who Giratina was speaking about and it was sure that Giratina was aware of that fact too.

Giratina looked up and the dance began. _"A human."_

Ignoring the indirect address, Arceus continued the interrogation, **"A human you say? Nay, surely you jest. After all, were you not the one who personally sought humanities destruction?"**

Giratina bristled at the words inconspicuously covered with barbs, if it wasn't careful then the wounds would only get deeper.

"_I was a mere babe."_

"**Weren't we all?"** Arceus asked rhetorically.

Fed up, Giratina asked, _"Did you bring me here to exhume old wounds?"_

Arceus was shocked. Giratina was correct. It had gotten rather… off topic. Arceus cleared his throat to save face, unintentionally shaking the building. **"My apologies young one. Who was this human?"**

_"I cannot say, it is ill to speak of the dead, it brings bad fortune."_ Giratina said sardonically. It allowed some of its mischief to show in its eyes, reminding Arceus of a younger Giratina.

"I see." Arceus stared through Giratina, his red eyes turning blue, staring into its very soul trying to exhume every secret Giratina has ever had. Giratina immediately brought up its mental defenses and shields, using a portion of its largely untapped psychic powers.

Arceus was once again impressed but said nothing. Of course Giratina was still young and wasn't taught to use its psychic powers effectively, thus Arceus could have bulldozed through all of its defenses easily, but decided not to, preferring to give an illusion of privacy and more importantly, power.

Silence reigned.

"**Why did you attack Kyogre and Groudon? Are not aware you are on probation?"** Arceus interrogated Giratina.

"_They were attacking my home oh great one. It was by my right to defend it."_ Giratina defended itself, without blinking, not that it really needed to. Sarcasm saturated every word, almost palpable as they aimed to insert themselves into Arceus' steely heart. **"Why not come to me?"** Arceus inquired. Giratina was insulted. _"Like some hapless babe who can't fight for itself or deal with its own dispute? You insult me, Arceus!"_

Diala and Palkia stepped forward threateningly, not appreciating the tone Giratina used to address their master. Giratina just looked at them with disgust and condescension dominant in its red eyes.

**"Enough!"** Arceus suddenly yelled causing the Eath to tremble in fright as a result of his powerful voice. **"Giratina, I understand your plight and I believe you did the right thing, however you should have reported it to me so that I could have dealt with the situation appropriately, I cannot let such a deed go unpunished. Therefore, you shall be imprisoned in the Distortion World for five decades, do you understand?"**

"Yes sir." Giratina affirmed. Fifty years were nothing to creature such as it and there was nothing else on this plane for it, so why stay? How can it live without Dawn, its Angel guiding the way?

_"So Kyogre's and Groudon's deed goes unpunished?"_ Giratina tentatively asked, feeling even bolder (if that was possible) now hat it knew it was getting such a short sentence.

**"They are cleaning up their mess right at this very moment on two different sides of the coast with Rayquaza acting as the mediator. I warned them that if they fight any time during this cleaning process then they will both be exterminated and replaced by a different Groudon and Kyogre."** Arceus said without flinching at his own harsh words.

Giratina nodded, appeased for now. Arceus help Kyogre and Groudon if the embodiment of Antimatter got its claws on either of them.

**"Please, allow Palkia and Dialga to escort you to your residence."**

Giratina gave a weary nod seemingly done talking, opening a passage to its home, its prison. Before it stepped through however, Giratina turned and added, _"May I have one thing?"_ Giratina's asked in its soft masculine voice, echoing in the three gods' heads.

**"What is it?"** Arceus asked out of pure curiosity.

_"I think you know."_ Giratina gave a cocky smirk before entering the distortion world, its body changing form moving not unlike that of antimatter before the purple glow disappeared revealing it to look more serpentine, its wings transformed into tentacles, no longer needing them due to the change in gravity.

The wormhole closed.

**It's already there, my child.**

The now serpentine Giratina smirked as it curled around a photo of Dawn, with her arms around its neck as Giratina tried and failed to get her off of it.

The renegade, the monster, the rebel, the devil, the creator of worlds, the traveler of dimensions dreamnt about laughter with a certain blue haired woman still in her twenties.

* * *

It has been a millennia since then. Even after its prison sentence ended it refused to leave its home, its incarceration as it simply gazed out unto the world that had forgotten it. Unlike Dialga, if something happened to it, time will still go on (though the dimensions would probably crash with nothing to regulate their paths. Many Pokémon trainers passed into its world over the millennium, foolishly thinking they can tame the renegade. Giratina smirked at the oxymoron. Many have tried and all have failed to capture Giratina, a legendary of legendaries. No, not even the mysterious trainer who seemed to have tamed Rayquaza, but Giratina has been separated from the world for so long, Arceus could have created new legendaries and Giratina would have been none the wiser, despite its ability to peer into the world through reflections.

There were some Pokémon trainers Giratina saw worthy to lend its powers and once even to a scientist. It never stayed though, returning to its home when the trainer died or changed professions (humans and their short lifespans). Most Pokémon trainers were cocky and noticeably treating their Pokémon like the shit on the bottom of their shoes or something as equally unpleasant. Giratina found them unworthy and killed them without remorse in ways to guarantee that they suffer more (such as impaling them with the spike on its tentacles in such a way that it misses their organs,causing them to bleed out slowly). It then killed their Pokémon too knowing that they would never survive in the cruel world where the strong thrive and the weak die, not as mentally damaged as they were.

Giratina hated Dawn the most during those periods. After all, was it not Dawn who taught Giratina how to love? How to have compassion? She defrosted its cold, non-beating heart, removing its defenses against this cruel world and the crueler world it escaped. Its mercurial hatred never lasted though, as Giratina was now older, stronger and more intelligent with an untapped well of energy and power waiting to be unleashed upon the world again. It learned some interesting moves over the millennium that it couldn't wait to experiment with. Giratina couldn't help those thoughts. The combination of dragon and ghost DNA caused it to be an aggressive Legendary. Fighting was literally in its blood, or more specifically, in its cells' nuclei.

Giratina was also quite educated as a result of befriending a Professor by the name of Cynthia who decided to continue its education.

Suddenly a wormhole formed breaking Giratina out of its reminiscence. Giratina noticeably tensed, its relaxed tentacles coming to attention making the serpentine look quite intimidating, ready to face the sudden intruder.

Giratina was shocked, its wide eyes conveying its surprise suddenly feeling thankful for the headplates that prevented its gaping mouth to be seen. It soon gained control of itself however, as it faced its father, its creator, its impromptu guest.

Arceus did not know who this creature that stood before him was. The godly Pokémon was fully prepared for an Aura Sphere to the face (a move that probably could have killed him in his present state) but instead was faced with this serious creature with most of its harmful mischief completely absent from its red eyes. In fact its face was completely emotionless not unlike its father. Arceus felt its expression soften as it was faced with the grown up version of the little devil it had come to love. It still remembered gazing at their little forms with pure adoration. Arceus fell in love. The creation trio and Arceus became a family that day, shaping the universe in their image. Peace and Prosperity reined.

Then their family grew bigger with all kind of interesting creatures. Dialga and Palkia did not want to share their father with their younger siblings but Giratina was overjoyed. Everyone loved the little odd ball who was always quiet but mischievous. It would play games with its younger siblings and play (mostly harmless) pranks on them. Even back then its temper was something to be wary of however, as it would explode over the most unusual of occurances.

They were happy for a time. Then God create Man. A teenaged Giratina, not yet towering at 14 feet witnessed the destruction, the wastefulness and the cruelty the humans wrought. It was distraught and tried to reason with its creator who seemed to have a special liking for the apes. Arceus refused to listen shocking the adolescent to its core when he rudely blocked their telepathic link. At that time Giratina did not know it could use telepathy and its tongue could not move to produce comprehensible sounds.

Giratina was shell-shocked. Arceus had never done that before. The adolescent decided to take matters in its own "hands" and assembled an army by using its considerable reputation. With morale and an army at its beck and call Giratina declared war with man. Man was slaughtered, these creatures with strange powers easily overwhelming them. They did not yet have the technology to fight back. However, Man did not go easily and tried to defend themselves with spears and arrows. Even so, Man suddenly found itself overrun, trying to evacuate the women and children in vain as the Pokémon took no prisoners of war. As the human race was on its last leg, Giratina suddenly roared, suddenly causing the Pokémon to retreat. This only caused the Homo Sapiens to become wary and for a good reason. Just when things began to look bleak for the humans, it got worse Giratina suddenly appeared on the battle field killing man, woman and child left, right and center. A Garchomp fired a ball of flames that loked like a meteorite into the sky before they separated and fell down to the panicked humans below. Giratina gave a monstrous chuckle as it found it ironic that the humans would disappear in the same way the dinosaurs were killed, something that caused them to thrive after the Moetzic period.

Suddenly Arceus, Dialga and Palkia appeared through a portal that ripped the fabric of time and space. Giratina smiled and puffed its chest out in pride, waiting to be acknowledge for eradicating the threat to their peace and to be dubbed the hero of the Pokémon world.

However, Arceus, Dialga and Palkia were stupefied as they looked upon the destruction Giratina wrought, their mouths agape as they didn't seem to fully comprehend the mass homicide that occurred right under their noses.

Arceus was the first one to recover from its stupor as it suddenly looked at Giratina with such rage the adolescent shrunk back, its wings slowly coming to block its body to view. Before Giratina could tilt its head in confusion, not quite understanding the reaction of its beloved master, it was suddenly levitated to float in front of the god whom eyes were glowing blue showing Arceus was using Telekinesis.

**"I told you they were not to be trifled with and yet you dare defy me?!"** Arceus nearly roared in the dwarfed Giratina's face as he activated the Ghost Plate and suddenly fired a Shadow Ball into its face.

It was super effective, but Arceus wasn't done, it brought up it its leg and disappeared in a blur of speed, becoming a mere blur as it brutally mule kicked the diminutive Giratina to and from different directions in some perverted form of volley ball with extreme speed, then it fired an ice beam, encasing the Pokémon in ice before Arceus decided to cast Judgement upon it.

The beams of light that burst from its head suddenly impacted with Giratina, emitting the force of a pack of Trinitrotoluene (TNT), the shock-wave could be felt by the witnesses of Giratina's defeat. The energy immediately vaporized the ice causing The Renegade to rapidly descend to the ruined, scorched earth below, it wings in pieces, parts of its armor and tough hide broken off and choking on its blood.

The Pokémon fled after seeing their general fall to its apparent death leaving the legendaries who aided Giratina in its conquests, except for Mew.

Arceus' eyes only glowed red as it glared at its children, before glaring at Dialga. As it prepared to teleport with his rowdy creations and Palkia Arceus gave an order to Dialga consisting of only two words, "Fix it." The he and Dialga's siblings were gone.

Dialga's eyes and diamond embedded on her chest glowed as she let the family rush of power flow through her nearly indestructible, steely body as she bent the very dimension of time to her will and only to her will. The destruction Giratina caused will be amended, of course, but the memories will still be there in their dreams and waking moments. The humans will never forget and the brute of her sibing will never be accepted by the beautiful world they created. It will be hunted down like the animal it was and Dialga will be the only one to receive her beloved father's love.

She laughed with glee.

* * *

**"Giratina, for disobeying my direct order and the crime of mass murder I banish you to the Distortion World for many eons!"** a stern Arceus declared as he looked down on Giratina from the head of the court, the whites of the walls pales in comparison to Arceus' white mane.

Giratina looked wildly around at the legendaries that followed him to rid the world of the plague called man. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! It was supposed to be praised by its master for ridding the world of that filth, that taint called man but yet it was brutalized by said father! The unstable combination of ghost and dragon showed itself in the form of temporary insanity as Giratina's eyes glowed blood red as it screeched at Arceus.

The Pokémon in question was taken aback, not expecting the near palpable animosity. Giratina stepped forward towards the stunned Arceus, the one that humiliated it, the one that hurt it, the one that crippled it. It probably would never fly again. Another step. Palkia suddenly sprayed condensed water at Giratina in the form of Hydro Pump, propelling it into the portal Arceus created to the world in question.

Giratina's screech of agony, anger and betrayal rang through out the Distortion World pierced through all the Legendary Pokemon present.

Arceus looked back at the legends brought to Halls of Origins and said, "Consider this a warning." His tone was steel and the Legendaries knew that he could have killed them all.

They never looked up...

Arceus returned to his chambers and silently wept.

The Giratina he was staring at was not the Giratina he once knew.

* * *

(In the Present)

Giratina waited patiently for its creator to regain his bearings.

Wait…did Giratina display the virtue of patience? Did Arceus accidentally transport itself to an Alternate reality in its haste to escape?

For all of Giratina's intelligence, the most it could think was: was he always this short in regards to its master. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit oh great one?"Giratina asked, sarcasm deliberately oozing out as it said the words "great one" Despite its sardonic attitude it was truly curious as to why Arceus would seek The Renegade out.

"I need aid." Arceus finally pleaded causing Giratina to truly look at its creator. Arceus was teettering on the edge of consciousness, his eyes out of focus. "Please Giratina, save them." With that ominous plea Arceus finally fell unconscious, oh sweet bliss and began to descend to the floating platform below. Giratina didn't bother catching him knowing that the lack of gravity will cushion his fall. Even so, Giratina knew that anything that could defeat Arceus was something that could be out of its league. Its tentacles shivered in Anticipation for the battle of its life. Giratina was looking forward to the sound of battle, the enraged screams, the shouts of valor and glory, the feel of broken bones and the feeling of success after it out maneuvered its foe. Little did it know, it was more than a mere fight.

It was a journey, and Giratina's journey was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Giratina wasn't invincible, apparently Arceus wasn't either.

Giratina always knew that, it was able to hurt, to bleed. However, Arceus was always different to Giratina. Arceus never seemed to be capable of feeling hurt, of bleeding, not even as he fought with his three children, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Beings that can manipulate time, space and the very dimensions at whim respectively. Their impress power and combined might didn't matter however, he defeated them easily and singlehandedly with not even a scratch to indicate he was in a battle.

Arceus always seemed to be this….infallible pillar of strength, his coat white as snow, glistening in the sun, his plates orbiting him, mini satellites that obeyed his whim and simultaneously empowered him. Or at least, that's what they appear to be to the average observant. In actuality the plates were Arceus, or more specifically parts of him that makes him complete when all sixteen were in his possession. The Creation Trio were well aware of this fact, which is why Giratina was suddenly staring at its former master in consternation.

When Arceus has all his plates he is positively brimming with energy that seemed to electrify the very environment, a literal powerhouse. However, as Giratina analyzed Arceus, it realized that the power that normally rolled off of Arceus in waves was dulled tremendously. That could only mean one thing. Whatever defeated Arceus also took his plates, which was actually a smart choice of action because the loss of Arceus' Plates left him vulnerable, slowing his impressive healing factor considerably and thus weakening him. Giratina could not fault the creature, whatever it was, for fighting smartly.

However, the fact that it was able to weaken Arceus enough to take his Plates is something to take note and lose sleep over.

Arceus finally stirred from its slumber, causing Giratina to file its opinions and evaluations away for further processing later.

The first thing Arceus saw when it woke up was a serpent more than twice its size with conical spikes or claws on its long black tentacles or streamers looking quite ghostly despite its opaque appearance, six short and spike-like protrusions from is sides, six gold half rings on its chest resembling ribs that it can freely move, four deadly golden spikes at the end of its tail and two glowing red eyes gleaming with malice and mischief through its head plate as it deliberately placed its face in Arceus's line of sight. Poor Arceus was so surprised he shrieked (a sound more befitting a woman than a god as older than the universe) that literally shook the cave and scared off the ghostly Pokémon that occasionally roamed the Turnback Cave, including the Haunters whom promptly disappeared inexplicably.

Giratina's eyes suddenly became emotionless once again, pulling at Arceus' hamstrings as Giratina began to float away. Arceus' embarrassment was designated by its cheeks which glowed a vibrant red more befitting a tomato.

If any of the other Legendaries got wind of this he would never hear the end of it and forever is a very long time. Furthermore, how must Giratina feel as it witnessed its (former) master scream like girl when faced with his own son. Arceus placed its feet under it as it rose from its prone position on the dirty floor of Turnback Cave (did Giratina drag him out here?) and levitated to where Giratina was floating in front of the opening of its second home.

"**Giratina, I'm sorry you had to witness that."** Arceus said with honest regret saturating its words as it sadly noted Giratina's shaking form. Clearly its respect for its father dimmed quite a bit.

"_The cave shook" _Giratina's silky smooth masculine voice rang out in Arceus' mind brimming with what Arceus could only assume was horror underlying in the angelic voice.

"**Yes it did." **Arceus' embarrassment only grew as the pink hue on its cheeks suddenly traveled to its entire face and increased in heat until he was sure Giratina could feel the Enthalpy rolling off his face in waves.

"_The mist parted." _Giratina noted in wonder as its tremors only grew stronger with every word until it looked like an eight year old child that just consumed a gallon of coffee mixed with syrup.

Arceus did not even notice but as he looked around he realized that, yes, indeed the ominous mist that characterized Turnback Cave seemed to be trying to blend with the wall. "**Apparently." **Arceus once again agreed as he felt his face heating up even more to temperatures that would have surely killed any mortal by now.

Then Giratina did something Arceus did not expect to see let alone hear ever again in his entire, eternal lifespan.

It laughed.

It was a vibrant sound, its dual voice chiming like bells as the tenor and soprano voice mixed beautifully immediately dissipating the dreary atmosphere of the cave.

Giratina really did try to keep a professional appearance but its father always brought out its mischievous side which showed itself once again as Giratina, still in its Origin form, doubled over in laughter, its ghostly streamers twitching with pent up mirth before seemingly twitching uncontrollably. It suddenly stopped and looked at the mist cowering at the edges of the cave before dissolving into a new fit of laughter.

A small part of Arceus was indignant, his pride taking a large hit as his own child laughed at his misfortune that was caused by Giratina itself but a larger part reveled in the beautiful sound and his heart broke knowing that he would never hear the melodious laughter ever again. Giratina never realized it had a beautiful voice and probably never will.

Giratina eventually regained control of itself, its full blown laughter fading as it remembered someone else who brought out its mischievous side…..Dawn. It's been a millennium since her death and yet it still heavily impacted the Ghost/Dragon type Pokémon. Was this wound ever going to heal? It's been so long, didn't time heal all wounds? Giratina feared that this wound was far too deep to ever heal. It could still feel the pain of its heart sometimes, the burning of its insides by the loss of its soul mate but it never cried, it long since ran out of tears.

Though perplexed at the Dragon's snap depression Arceus made to comfort the suddenly downcast Pokémon. However, he forgot his injuries resulting in the malfunction of his power and his feet folding beneath him as he swore and cursed vehemently words that would make a sailor blush like a school girl who was told she was beautiful.

The sudden noise attracted the serpentine dragon as it quickly turned to the source of its mirth and almost chuckled at the sight of the strongest Pokémon in existence nearly pouting as he futilely tried to stand, his long neck eventually settling down in a bowed manner as he gave up his useless struggle and seemed to resign himself to his own weakness, acquiescing to his body's demand for rest…..for now.

Giratina ignored the pitiful sight and levitated to its creator, its form conveying "all business". This was the Giratina Arceus first encountered when he barged into its layer in a panic. Giratina seemed to dwarf Arceus even more than usual as Arceus grudgingly made itself at home on the cold, hard and unforgiving floor of the cave.

"_I repeat my earlier question, why have you entered my heavenly abode in such a piteous state? Who caused such pervading damage to your system that you can barely stand? What did you mean save them? Who are they? How do you expect me to save them when you, the god of all Pokémon, was so soundly defeated?" _Giratina continued to interrogate Arceus almost overenthusiastically, showing no remorse even when Arceus showed signs of being overwhelmed, its pale face becoming even more ashen as it was mercilessly bombarded with questions that no creature should have to face in such quick session. To be reminded that they failed the ones closest to them. To know they were mercilessly outclassed by a variable it did not foresee.

"**Enough, Giratina!" **Arceus suddenly exclaimed in a booming, deep voice as its patience finally grew short, Giratina immediately quieted over the telepathic connection as it became wary of the god's wrath. Arceus' fury was something to behold and Giratina was taking no chances….not even with the wounded god.

Arceus' anger vanished as quickly as it appeared however (much to Giratina's relief) as it suddenly sagged, its whole form expressing extreme exhaustion, "**Pardon my outburst, Giratina, I am haggard as I was beaten senselessly by a Pokémon that I thought has long since passed. Apparently, I was wrong. That Pokémon wasn't alone unfortunately; it was also backed by a small army of Pokémon as Team Plasma unleashed their weapons of choice. Beware Giratina, this Pokémon is not of this Earth, I never foresaw it arriving on this plane but I fear not…..surely my child will succeed where I have failed. Please Giratina, save Palkia and Dialga. They were captured by the group of humans that refer to themselves as Team Plasma. They are a criminal organization that must be stopped; I barely escaped with my life. I anticipate your triumph because you are my child and thus ****you are the only one that can."**The original ones' powerful voice rang out throughout the very cave before softening as sleep eventually claimed him. The Original One dreamt of his own vibrant laughter and child-like giggles originating from his three little angels, of a world where there was only four and all was right.

Giratina sadly gazed down at its former master before Giratina was suddenly in a court room of sorts within the white walls of the Hall of Origins, surrounded by its brethren whom refused to look it in the eyes. No! it didn't want to be here, Giratina looked around frantically, what was it doing here. It didn't want to experience this once again! Giratina felt a feeling it does not usually experience, fear. Fear of its past.

It remembered the feeling of being ostracized, fear pervading throughout its entire body as it stared at its doom, its own father. It remembered the horrifying feeling of choking on its own blood from Arceus' furious onslaught, and yet never dying of it. Just choking, choking, choking and choking. Will it ever breathe again? Will it forever choke on its own coppery tasting liquid of life? Why did Giratina's master hurt it? Why is master still talking? Did he not know that Giratina was dying? Was it dying? It couldn't tell, it doesn't even know if it can die, with its Ghost and Dragon type combination it is ridiculously resistant to aging and can take punishment that would have killed even other Legendaries and gods.

Yet its master brutalized it. Yet its master killed it. It would never love again as its creator spouted nonsensical things that Giratina's fragmented mind could not have hoped to process. How dare Arceus choose man over his own child!

_It would Brutalize Arceus! It would not rest until it bathed in his blood. Giratina will NOT stop! It was not suppose to be like this. It was suppose to be adored, venerated, loved and respected for protecting the peace so why! Why was it punished? Giratina heard the words: "banish" and "Distortion World", one of its very own creations. No! It would not suffer in such eternal solitude! Arceus will die for this betrayal!_

It stepped towards Arceus, murder and bloodlust in its eyes completely ignoring the other legendaries in the room (Why do they still refuse to look it in its eyes?).

Two more steps and Giratina could taste Arceus' blood in its mouth (or is that its own?) and prepared to leap at its former master (no more!) before it was suddenly propelled back into the waiting Darkness by a ridiculously pressurized water blast in the form of Hydro Cannon by its very own sibling, Palkia.

Its roar of unadulterated anger, sorrow and hate originating from its betrayal tore through the very world it was cast into and pierced through every Legendaries' heart present, arrows that tore into flesh and cardiac muscle as their morning star was casted into the dark abyss.

Giratina was violently forced out of its flashback as it wildly looked around, only finding a harmless, unconscious, weak and oh so vulnerable Arceus. It would be so easy really, Giratina could just use the barbed tip located on the top of its ghostly streamer and thrust it into Arceus' back, the area where his heart resides. Nobody would know and the feral Pokémon that visit this cave would probably get rid of the evidence via eating the god's cadaver. It would be the least he deserved.

Mind made up Giratina lifted its tentacle and… buried it into the ground mere centimeters from Arceus' face. The Original One barely moved in its slumber, unaware of how it narrowly escaped certain death, even having the nerve to smile a little, the egocentrically oriented buffoon.

Giratina bowed its eyes, but no tears came. It had long since run out.

Giratina roared at the prone form of Arceus before turning and flying out of the cave. As soon as Giratina exited the cave it became covered by a purple semi-liquid as it changed forms. When it fully emerged a 14 foot basilisk flew off into the skies in the place of a 22 foot long serpent, flying over the Sendoff Lake, never once looking back at its home.

Giratina occasionally resurfaced from its chambers but yet it never got tired of the feeling of ultra-violet waves of an electro-magnetic origin bombarding its hulking body, the feeling of the wind blowing in its face as it steadily picked up speed before topping at two hundred meters per second, its ghostly wings occasionally flapping when faced with an abnormally strong gust of wind.

Giratina was breathless. It looked down on the breath taking fields, the grass taller than many humans and housed many wild Pokémon. Giratina was grateful for the lonely Cynthia's tutelage or else it would have surely been severely lost in this new, alien world where anything is possible. It tried to ignore the rural Western side of Sinnoh as it flew on the path leading to one destination, Lake Acuity.

Giratina was so focused on getting to its destination, it paid no heed to the lakes below it, nor the grass, nor the herds of bull-like Pokémon with three glaring eyes, nor the Turtwigs with their turtle like features and misplaced bird beak and what appears to be a tree growing out of its head, nor the shrewdness of flaming apes that appear to be on perpetual fire, nor the herd of Ponytas and Rapishidas with their heads and mane peculiarly on fire but they neither cried nor even seem to notice as they grazed in peace.

Yeah….. Giratina didn't believe itself either.

The flight of Staraptors and Starraviers squawked in panic and indignation as a near two thousand pound flying basilisk suddenly flew through their formation scattering the Flying type Pokémon. Giratina merely chuckled as it rose higher into the air, its ghostly, bat-like appendages flapping ferociously to lift the creature with a one thousand, six hundred pound frame even higher into the air. As Giratina gained altitude a surprising feeling overcame it, a feeling it hasn't felt since Hareta battled with it when Giratina was feeling rather rowdy, elation. Giratina gave a monstrous cry, all the Pokémon in Sinnoh looked up and everyone in Sinnoh knew that Giratina was free. The Renegade has returned.

Mew looked up from its perch on a building on the eastern and urban side of Sinnoh, his small pink, cat-like form suddenly growing taut as it heard a creature he never expected to hear from again in his head.

"_My fellow subjects, Legendaries and fellow gods, again I stand before you to declare that my sentence has been lifted, cross me and I shall bring the wrath of a god upon you. Join me in my endeavors and you shall be rewarded greatly." _With that ominous declaration, Giratina disappeared in a burst of black flames, its cold laughter following as it cut off its telepathic link with the Pokémon of the world.

A green dragon with a frame of a Chinese dragon, two arms and scales, Rayquaza, roared from its place in the ozone, a sound of challenge originating from its throat aimed towards the Renegade Pokémon that has deigned to return to this plain.

Mew flittered off, a serious and contemplative look on his pink face, something unusual on the normally cheerful god's countenance.

The lake trio bowed their heads, acknowledging the beginning of the end.

In Hohen Deoxys gazed at the sky its face blank before returning to its partner, one of the few like it.

Cresselia gazed at the place Giratina once flew before flying to another area. This does not bode well for the world; will she have to face Giratina as well as Darkrai to protect all she holds dear?

Darkrai glanced up calmly before continuing its trek of Newmoon Island in never-ending isolation of its own choice to protect the world from its vast, uncontrollable power.

Lugia woke but refused to rise to see if it was true, to see if the renegade really has risen because it fears the damage to the world above it would accidently wrought.

Entei was confused, never encountering Giratina before, discarding the scenario as a fool whose let power get to its head. During this entire thought process it never stopped running on the landscape of Johto.

Thunder clouds appeared accentuating Raikou's confusion.

Giratina merely continued on its journey marveling at the sites, including the forest. The forest seemed to be endless as Giratina watched the trees passed underneath it. There were also many bug type Pokémon nesting in the cacophony of trees much to Giratina's disgruntlement. The bug type Pokémon seemed to be aware of every single thing occurring around them, their behavior reminding Giratina of a paranoid human.

Giratina suddenly heard a panicked scream of what sounds to be a child and two roars that would have scared off anything that would have possibly helped the youth. Giratina changed its course for the direction it heard the sound emitting from. It eventually spotted a dark blue dragon with red underbellies that cover from their abdomens to the bottom of their jaws and the rest being a light blue. Furthermore, the creature had appendages that resembled a human's flying contraption like a plane or jet Cynthia was always talking about. It had four fins, one on each arm one its back and another on is tail; horns that resembled jet engines that comfortably rested rest on their heads each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has spikes on its hind limbs and sharp claws on its feet. Its eyes have black scleras and gold irises giving it a rather sinister appearance. A Gabite. Cynthia spoke about them, fierce and predatory dragons with short, deadly teeth and equipped with speed that would have made a Starravier envious. The real deal apparently, Giratina would be the judge of that.

Then Giratina analyzed the variable other than the Iggly Puff. It was another dragon with the same color scheme but Giratina was taken aback. This dragon type looked to be a badass. Its snout had a gold cross and a gold emblem in its chest. Additionally, the appendages were quite similar to Gabite, except of its sharper claws that dwarfed the other Pokémon's accompanying it. There was also a pair of spikes covering its wings and legs. A Garchomp. Shit. From what Giratina knows, Garchomps can fly at insane speeds, rightfully taking its place as one of the fastest creatures on Earth. Judging by the cut on their Dorsal fin they were obviously males.

Even so, Giratina was curious. Both Pokémon were cave dwellers, what are they doing in a Forest? This doesn't add up. Moreover, Giratina realized that now only was the Iggly Puff hopelessly outclassed (it was almost funny) but it was also outnumbered. Even so,does it really want to save the child? Why should it? Why should it face two speed demons, beings that would give Giratina a run for its money with their insane speed to save one uninteresting Iggly Puff? It levitated above the Pokémon battle, its wings not moving to keep it afloat, as it witnessed the Garchomp and Gabite positioned themselves in such a way that the Iggly Puff became trapped between the two larger creatures.

The Gabite abruptly flew towards the pink, bouncy Pokémon its speed as bit of impressive as Cynthia said. Time was running out, it needed to make a decision immediately.

The Iggly Puff screamed.

Giratina suddenly gave an aggressive cry as it landed roughly on the ground between the Iggly Puff and the rapidly approaching Garbite that suddenly stopped its oncoming assault, a crater forming as the ground bent under Giratina's impressive weight as the dust refused to settle, blocking the Garchomp's sight of his hunting partner.

When the dust finally cleared the basilisk was dispassionately staring at the short, 4 foot dragon, ridiculously unimpressed by its stature as Giratina was over three times it size. The starving Gabite nonetheless refused to let go of his prey and stayed his ground, snarling at the indifferent basilisk.

Only further infuriated by Giratina's apathetic personality, Gabite fired a Flamethrower at Giratina, a vortex of flames spewing from his mouth incinerating everything in his path. Giratina didn't bother dodging, knowing that if it did dodge, its foolish opponent would have burnt down the forest in its entirety and which would be extremely disadvantageous to Giratina. After all, Arceus basically let it off for good behavior, if he found out Giratina burnt down the Sinnoh Forest Giratina might as well kiss the world goodbye as Arceus would personally make sure Giratina never saw the light of day again.

Thanks to Giratina's thick hide it barely even felt it, in fact Giratina laughed at the pathetic excuse of an attack before flying at the shell-shocked dragon type, flames circling it as Giratina approached its prey at high speeds, faster than even the Gabite, before head butting it with the strength of a truck and the heat of the flames doing extra damage to the Ground/Dragon Type Pokemon. Garbite was propelled back, finally crashing into the tree trunk out cold, unable to withstand the power of Outrage.

Garchomp roared in defiance before charging, using Double Team to confuse Giratina so that it could land a successful hit unimpeded. Garchomp and its copies launched themselves into the air as Gachomp clawed Giratina in the face in the form of an uppercut with the use of Dragon Claw. It actually felt that one, Giratina decided to show no mercy.

"_You dare strike me vile beast? Be gone from my sight!"_ Giratina's heavenly voice sang through the use of telepathy before firing a huge orange Aura Sphere, the powerful orb of energy travelling at amazing speeds and endangering the Gachomp's life.

The Gachomp quickly darted to the side to dodge the miniature sun, its form a mere blur as its yellow eyes shimmered with battle experience and bravery even as the area where the Aura Sphere struck was decimated. The Gachomp took off like a jet, flying at the speed of sound, 343 meters per second. Giratina was impressed despite itself. The basilisk looked at the pre-evolutionary stage of Jiggly Puff who seemed to have fainted from the shock of nearly being eaten.

Giratina quickly took off with its own impressive speed chasing after the mor aerodynamic dragon, yet it knew it wouldn't be able to catch up to the blue dragon in time. But then again, it didn't have to.

The blue badass landed in a dusty clearing, apparently waiting for it. Immediately Giratina was wary. Something was not quite right with this situation. It landed anyway….and instantly regretted it.

The Garchomp roared in victory as it was clear to him that the battle with the self proclaimed god was already over, Giratina fell into his trap.

Before all six of Giratina's legs could even fully immerge in the sand, a sand storm suddenly formed out of nowhere. The Giant Pokémon's eyes widened as it just remembered that not only was Garchomp a Dragon type but it was also a Ground type. And where was it? A dry sandy area located just outside of the forest. Great.

Giratina's eyes glowed a blood red as it realized it was played for a fool. The renegade cried out as the Sand Storm unexpectedly picked up and mercilessly assaulted its thick, amour-like hide. It was like the sand was draining its energy, but that was fine. Giratina had a lot of stamina. The Garchomp didn't seem to be through though and tried to tackle Giratina to the ground.

Giratina was more than twice the size of the sleek dragon and many times heavier however and only managed to annoy Giratina which tried to whip him with Iron Tail but missed as Garchomp quickly retreated into the confines of the storm he created to try yet another strategy.

Giratina didn't have to wait long as the sand continued to batter its body before Garchomp began to strike from the confines of the sandstorm with Dragon Claw form a mere blur as it struck Giratina with its long claws at its legs, chest and head. Soon enough Giratina was littered in scratches but it never wavered. It patiently timed the period between the attacks until it got it down pact before finally making its first move since the Sand Storm began.

Giratina's head crest or plate glowed blue before its body turned black and finally disappeared like a ghost. Giratina would never get use to the cold engulfing it or the feeling of deconstruction and reconstruction of its molecules. It was never painful, just an abnormal feeling.

Giratina appeared again above the confused Garchomp who was staring stupidly at the now empty space with its right claw out in front of it in the direction that its opponent occupied a few moments ago. Never heard or saw the Dragon Pulse until it was too late.

The blue, condensed shockwave collided with the Charchomp's chest causing him to slide back in the sand until finally coming to a stop, bent over with its claws in the sandy terrain to decrease its velocity. It finally looked up only to see Giratina firing another strong shockwave from its mouth towards its fellow dragon.

Charchomp was still disoriented after the first Dragon Pulse which is why it didn't dodge the second shockwave which knocked him off his feet. He got up quickly however, and noted that the sandstorm was nonexistent. He must have lost concentration.

In rising desperation Charchomp tried to bury Giratina in sand via Sand Tomb, however, Giratina suddenly flew up into the sky avoiding the attack and negating the effects.

Giratina had no such qualms however as it levitated in mid air via its ghostly wings and gathered nature energy causing its body to glow green before performing a Shadow Force and reappearing right behind him with a green Energy Ball pointed towards the back of his head. The Garchomp quickly turned around only to get a face full of a green ball of energy that exploded on impact.

A detonation occurred flattening everything unfortunate enough to travel too close to the area. Once the smoke cleared there was the unmoving form of Garchomp, its neck twisted at odd angles as its body was covered in blisters, its face an unrecognizable charred black from the raw, untamable nature energy.

Giratina snorted, turned, and strutted away from the smoking carcass, from its conquest with its head held high and its wings shivering pleasantly while it slowly came down its proverbial adrenaline high. Oh how it has missed battle, where life can either end or continue to become even stronger.

It soon found the Iggly Puff still on the ground fast asleep, a cute smile adorning its adorable face, blissfully unaware of the hardcore battle Giratina undertook to protect its life. Giratina seemed to sigh in exasperation as it averted its eyes from the cuteness emanating from the lone figure before taking its arm in its toothless mouth and rocketed into the atmosphere, saving the fairy Pokémon from the predators living on the forest floor, its form bleeding profusely from its many scratches and sores the Dragon Claws and Sand Storm caused correspondingly.

_**Authors notes: Well, that's all folks. Giratina's quest is only beginning, it will face many enemies, encounter friends and allies and maybe, just maybe, learn a valuable lesson. Why did Garchomp give Giratina so much , Pokémon wants to include Science, so why not? I surely like it enough. In this story battles won't be won by who has the higher stats (how boring!) but who employs the best strategy, pure luck or simply has too much advantages (type wise) for it not to win. Why is Giratina so intelligent? Remember, just because someone or something is educated doesn't necessarily mean they are intelligent (I am the living proof of that). Even so, Giratina has both attributes (education and intelligence) in spades. You can't be around two Genius women without picking something up. Not to mention Giratina was taught by Cynthia as she realized Giratina was intelligent enough to teach though there were glaring holes in its education.**_

_**The result you ask? Giratina learnt how to count,the ABC, understood and memorized many mathematical, chemistry, biological and physical equations that would rival Arceus. Further, Cynthia had Giratina sit down and basically memorize the whole pokedex. Why, well she thought of Giratina as her son despite knowing that it was billions of years older than her. Isn't that what us humans do? Adopt creatures that are technically older than us?**_

_**Moreover, I have always been fascinated by Dragons and one thing that fascinated me the most was their wisdom. While the young are little more than dumb beasts, as they grow older their wisdom far exceeds that of normal human beings and yet, they are wrathful, violent, territorial and proud. In this story you will see Giratina display all these characteristics and more as I model Giratina's personality after the dragons' common personality aspects that are suspiciously similar to Giratina's personality in the anime and manga as they are also known to hold long grudges as it does against Dialga and Palkia.**_

**Sorry the fight was so short but I will compensate in the next chapter that will really put you at the end of your seats, chairs, whatever.**

**NB: Underlined words are Pokémon moves.**


	3. Chapter 3

Giratina's Anecdote Chapter 3: What is a God?

It was a stormy night on the western side of the Sinnoh region.

As Giratina began its exciting journey, Arceus rested, his wounds healing in his sleep far too slowly for it to be considered normal for the creator of the Pokémon universe. But then again, what is a God? Arceus knew he was dying. Being separated from the sixteen plates that gave him his life was detrimental to his health to say the very least and without the energy needed to call them back Arceus was simply waiting for death, a haggard old man waiting for the welcoming darkness to claim him, waiting to be freed from this emotional roller coaster called life.

He nonchalantly wondered if Dialga, Palkia and Giratina would be angry at him for dying before them. Would they even miss him? Would anyone miss him? The world clearly displayed that it can exist without him. Is this how he'll die? Alone and useless to the universe he created? If he wasn't sleeping he would have surely wept, his sorrow so powerful it would have sent any mortal (Pokémon or human) onto their knees.

The Creation Trio knew that the sixteen plates were important to Arceus; they were as much of a part of him as his mane and tail. What they didn't know was that Arceus could not survive without them and he was selfishly glad that Giratina could not see him in such a state, his signature, glorious golden glow absent as the cartwheel extensions attached to the sides of his abdomen became a dull and sick yellow, no longer illuminant, neither beautiful nor glorious. Oh how the mighty has fallen! Arceus! A god soon to depart from this plane of existence through a mortal's death! A god soon to die of his own mortality, oh the oxymoron!

Even now as he slept, he felt his spirit ebbing away little by little. He knew he didn't have much time remaining but God did not fear, no, god never felt the cold embrace of fear until he met that being that was not only cloaked in darkness but was Darkness. That was him, his children, his children's children and Mew's children. How can Arceus defeat himself?

He believed that somehow Giratina would make everything right though and the Creation Trio would rule in his stead with Dialga's unflappable yet compassionate personality tempering Giratina's red hot temper who, in turn, tempers Palkia's cold and dispassionate disposition on this maze referred to as life.

They would survive without him. He ignored that feeling of doubt that was trying to ease into his mind to form into a nightmare therefore effectively taking advantage of his unconscious state. The doubt was gone immediately. God's do not doubt, their entire existence is absolute, but then Arceus asks you, dare reader, what is a god? Is it an unflappable being that created and shaped a universe? Is it a medium of unparalleled chaos and order? Is it a wrathful but divine and loving being that was wholly fair? What is a god? Not even Arceus truly knows, he just was, is and forever will be.

As Arceus slept he remembered how he came to be in such a somber state, he remembered the beginning of his end and the beginning of Giratina's journey.

Diamond and Pearl were suddenly distracted from their stand off by two shadow balls colliding with their dinosaur-like, draconic bodies emitting undignified squeals as they were propelled to the dusty plain below.

Dialga and Palkia's body collided with the ground, a resounding "boom" resonating throughout the Desert Resort and two sizeable craters formed as a mini-earthquake occurred. The sandstorm wasted no time and buried the unfortunate Legendaries, who it deemed to be another set of statistics that would fall victim to its hunger. The desert roared to life!

"Pathetic! Is this really the power of a god? Bah! How disappointing," the Black Kyurem stated with no small amount of contempt before rounding on a tall, muscular human figure embraced in darkness, a strange sight as the Sun's harsh rays should have dissipated the sinister aura yet, the light itself seemed to be swallowed greedily by the seemingly sentient manifestation that twisted and turned in whatever way it pleased. That is, in every way possible.

"Oi, Kurayami! Where is this foe that that you oh so cunningly enticed me with. You dare tempt me with such delicious cuisine and then deny me my feast?! Don't shit with me, weakling! I demand sustenance!" A large, bipedal, gray and blue colored draconic Pokémon barked at the man shrouded in shadows covered in a black hood and coat only revealing his impressive physique that not even the heavy clothing could hide.

'Kurayami' seemed to smirk, his face hidden from the world with only his mouth visible thanks to his hood which was as dark as his aura and said in a deep, rugged voice: "Patience is a virtue, you uncouth extraterrestrial waste of space. Didn't I say you would face a foe strong enough to push you to the limits and more? Do you really have such little faith in the being you agreed to accompany?" the cloaked man asked rhetorically but serenely, completely contradicting his sinister aura which suddenly whipped about violently causing an ominous wind to pick up, the ground to crack and the sand flying in the air to bend around him as if it did not want to risk touching the menacing figure. He gladly insulted the creature that would gladly eat him if given the chance to his face, greatly enjoying the sight of the strongest Dragon's visage turning different shades of red in pure rage.

Kyurem seemed so livid that Kurayami thought that the alien would actually strike him for a minute, but luckily for him Palkia, the powerhouse of the Creation Trio, suddenly exploded out of the sand that threatened to bury him, Dialga quickly following suit even as the Desert of Unova wailed at the loss of its victims, the sandstorm growing in ferocity as it wept, but it was no longer sad, but fuming and it resolved to itself that the gods would die here one way or another.

The powerhouse of the Creation Trio became covered in a blue outline before firing a stream of water at Kyurem in the form of Hydro Pump from its mouth causing the draconic Pokémon a surprisingly great deal of pain as the ridiculously condensed and pressurized water connected with his face propelled him back at approximately fifty miles per hour . He cried in pain and anger, the velocity at which it approached him made Black Kyurem feel like he rammed face first into a rock, mercilessly bludgeoning the poor Draconic Ice type Pokémon repeatedly as he was rammed into a sand dune that exploded on contact, the sand ridge becoming malformed billowing in the wind of the restless desert.

Pissed off at being so outshone, so outdone by a fellow dragon (it was the strongest!) Kyurem flapped his impressive wings with his gigantic, great and godly body unleashing a gust of cold air (that he stored for emergencies) at the unrelenting torrent of water that Palkia released once again, freezing it upon contact ( which collided with the sand as gravity took effect, shattering upon making contact with it) and everything else that was foolish enough to wander in its path.

However, Palkia was no fool, and quickly activated his pearls on his shoulder causing it to light up with a pretty pink glow; his jet-like wings opening quite flamboyantly and he rocketed off the sand submerged ground not unlike that of a jet sending sand in the immediate vicinity that wasn't already fluttering in the wind into the air and out of the makeshift crater that was frozen soon after.

Palkia shuddered, to think that the now frozen solid crater could have been him…it was better he didn't entertain such dreary thoughts. Further, how could Palkia defeat this foe? He was a Water type Pokémon, he could not last long in these conditions, the heat and sand colliding with his hardened skin seemingly draining energy that Palkia could not afford to lose. It chaffed his skin quite abrasively although he realized Dialga seemed to be completely unaffected by the dessert's harsh conditions though she had to 'blink' to keep the sand out of her eyes, the tissue membrane covering her eyes and disappearing again in milliseconds.

He was so lost in thought he didn't see Kyurem flying at him at top speed. Dialga spotted him however, and wasted no time in opening her mouth and firing a Hyper Beam. There was a large explosion as the red, superheated beam collided with the charging Kyurem's chest _and pain!_

Black Kyurem could swear on the gods himself that he smelt his burnt hide, the skin sizzling as many skin cells died almost immediately, the force strong enough to create a miniature explosion. Needless to say, Kyurem screamed in unadulterated agony but that screech soon transformed into crazed laughter immediately making the two gods wary instantly, automanttically becoming alert.

Dialga and Palkia both tensed, now side by side, as they stared, in anticipation of the upcoming war that was initiated by the alien, clearly deranged and psychopathic Pokémon that dared to attack them, Arceus' right hand Pokémon. Kyurem just continued to laugh, reeking with glee and just a hint of insanity before propelling himself towards Diamond and Pearl with his powerful wings.

Dialga and Palkia immediately scattered. Dialga tried a technical retreat to recharge her power after using such a powerful move and spun around to fly at speeds that would rival a speeding car spewing sand as she flew over the granular substance however, not only was Kyurem faster but he was also less tired, thus, Kyurem eventually caught up to his the Steel Dragon type Pokémon.

The mistress of time quickly turned around and her eyes turned blue, akin to her glowing jewel before time slowed to a crawl. Dialga snorted in disdain as Kyurem moved at a snail's pace and Palkia too, who was currently using his special abilities to exist out of time as shown by the spacial distortion around his huge frame of seventeen feet, could not help but look down on the foolish mortal that dared to challenge them. Is he insane? He must be. They are gods! The world is their recreational area, their oyster, their battle field and yet he dared to challenge them? Clearly he must be dealt with appropriately, total annihilation.

Dialga dredged up the last of her meager energy, her eyes began to glow blue, the bony, spike appendages on her back extended and the Jewel on her chest glowed as blue as the aura that appeared around her body. She opened her mouth and a ball of blue energy formed there. Meanwhile, Palkia also prepared to unleash his finishing maneuver, his pearls glowing pink and eyes a glistening fiery orange that promised destruction and pain, oh yes so much pain for the injuries he sustained from that cowardly sneak attack. Vengeance was oh so sweet, Palkia almost purred in contentment and anticipation for this foolish mortal's incoming punishment. The master of Space reared his left hand back as it glowed a vibrant pink.

Dialga and Palkia, whom were in front of and behind Black Kyurem (respectively), used their signature moves, Roar of Time and Spacial Rend. Dialga's ball of energy became a beam as Palkia slashed the area in front of him distorting the very space of the universe.

Before Kyurem could wonder how Palkia and Dialga surrounded him so quickly he felt immense pain as a huge beam of energy that even distorted the very dimension called time collided with his body. Unfortunately, the gods did not think agony a sufficient punishment and not even a second later a pink, crescent blade of energy slashed into his back right between his wings, nearly cutting him in two. The pain Kyurem was feeling evolved to torment. Kyurem did not know which was worse: the beam of energy that seemed to make Kyurem's very existence insignificant, trivial in the face of a god's might, or the crescent blade that ripped the very fabric of space and dug into his backside with the purpose of cutting him almost symmetrically into two.

He couldn't take it. He howled in pain before the different energy base attacks combined and resulted in a huge explosion that caused the sand transported by the wind to scatter like a disturbed flock of birds and turned his gray body a charred black as he descended to the desert plain below unconscious, so blissfully comatose. His cataleptic body suddenly came back to life however as his injured back collided with the sand that got into and irritated the huge wound on his back that was bleeding profusely.

He hurt and yet he still laughed.

Who expected such sissy looking creatures would be such bad-asses? That was the only thought running through the dazed mind of the Black Kyurem.

"I admit, I underestimated you fuckers, you have more fight in you than I thought. There's only one problem though, I still live, and you weaklings didn't even knock me unconscious!" Black Kyurem lied through his teeth; he was knocked unconscious and probably would have stayed down for the count if he didn't land on his nearly bisected back side that was still bleeding over-excessively. He slowly, tentatively got up, every movement hurting like a bitch with a silver tongue while Dialga and Palkia looked on in awe.

No way. The mortal can still 'talk', can still move, and can still walk despite the lethal combination of attacks? Pure madness! This was unheard of, a mortal able to survive direct contact with such powerful, supercharged attacks?! They were wrong, this is no mere mortal. But then, what was he? Was this creature a god? But then again, what was a god.

After finally reaching to his feet he moved his left wing, or more appropriately twitched it. It was still useable, but barely. Black Kyurem has participated in wars; he's been dealt grievous wounds such as this before. Unfortunately, Black Kyurem can't regenerate limbs therefore he was grateful they weren't cut off or incinerated. He couldn't say that for the rest of his body. He looked like he was locked in a lit furnace… within a burning house on a crash course for the Sun. For some reason Kyurem wanted barbecue. He was not crazy… it was perfectly normal to admit that you smelled delicious when you were basically fried by a ridiculously powerful beam of energy and a tear in the very fabric of space.

"We too underestimated you, oh strange one. But I must ask, who and what are you and where do you hail from? You cannot be from this Earth, most if not all foes hailing from this mud ball, Arceus' greatest creation, would have surely been destroyed by just one of our finishing manoeuvres much less both." Kyurem blinked at what he assumed were dumb, giant beasts that not only appeared to know telepathy but also "spoke" regally, as if they were royalty (which they technically were).

Furthermore, Palkia's projected voice emanated tranquility that seemed to contrast with his tall, domineering form. Before Kyurem could reply with a well placed "fuck you" aimed at the pink, bipedal, dinosaur like monstrosity he was interrupted by the blue, diamond-like-dinosaur-dragon thing.

"Indeed. We are quite intrigued by a mortal having such power. Please you must, tell us about your endeavors. I greatly look forward to them." The female's voice, soft yet firm, beautiful yet authoritarian rang out across the dry plains. It was now official; Kyurem was just invited to what a human would refer to as a tea party.

"I am afraid I must respectfully decline this invitation you royal jackasses offered me with a brief phrase that I have picked up from the humans, a phrase I am particular fond of," he said with rising mirth as his brain digested the fact that he was invited to a picnic by two creatures that could essentially singlehandedly destroy the Earth. He paused raising the suspense as the Dragon duo of The Dragon Trio waited with abated breaths.

"Fuck you."

Silence had sovereignty over the normally active desert as if not even it could comprehend that this earthly being would dare insult a god, much less two of them. Did he not know respect? Did he have a death wish?

This mortal was either very brave or very stupid.

Kurayami's face became one with his palm as he became overwhelmed with the pure idiocy that claimed the injured Kyurem. This could not end well. A pity, he was beginning to like the pawn.

Palkia's response was a small, highly concentrated, pink ball of energy (that could have easily fitted into Kyurem's paw) in the form of an Aura Sphere. The Pokémon symbolizing absolute zero used his wings to propel himself away from danger however he immediately regretted it as white hot pain erupted from his back making his mind go blank as a homeless person's pay slip and yet, showing a tremendous, indestructible will he continued to fly saving himself from further injury, ignoring the tearing sound its right wing made. He slewed in the dirt until the Dragon finally skidded to a halt. He turned around only to make eye contact with red eyes belonging to the very majestic Dialga. How does she do that?

Anger in Black Kyurem rose like lava rising in a newly awoken volcano, explosively; he is the strongest Dragon type Pokémon in the world! He cannot, will not fall to such creatures! He quickly jumped back and abruptly fired red orange flames from his mouth (Dragon Pulse) taking Dialga by surprise and consuming her in pure agony. She shrieked as she was burned alive. The pain was too much and a sensory overload occurred causing her to fall to the desert plains below her.

Diaga shrieked as its body was burnt by flames that refused to extinguish, no matter how many times she rolled on the hot, arid sand. She was reduced to a twitching mess of nerves as the finally died.

Palkia tried to creep up on Kyurem with all the stealth of an elephant however, he saw the pink colored Pokémon approaching out of the corner of his eye from a mile away. He turned around and struck with a Freeze Shock. Palkia barely had time to roar before he was frozen via a Ball of energy that was quickly formed between Kyurem's paws with electricity oscillating around it ominously. This attack worked as efficiently as liquid nitrogen.

Palkia was instantly frozen while, concurrently being electrocuted by electrical energy as it travelled through his system looking for a way to escape the enormous body. Palkia's body which was now frozen solid descended to the desert plain at least fifty feet below.

Dialga groaned as she slowly, excruciatingly got up despite her 3rd degree burns. She looked up only to meet the sight of Kyurem with a ball of flames in his mouth that quickly condensed into a beam as it flew out of his mouth. Dialga was knocked back by the Dragon Pulse and collided with a sandy hill, a dust cloud forming on impact. She didn't even feel the collision with the unforgiving sand that greedily ate her.

Kyurem gave a victorious laugh as he dived from the sky, flipped and landed feet fist, a small crater blooming centrifugal of which he landed. He looked to his right and was greeted with the sight of a frozen, bipedal dinosaur-like dragon type Pokémon with his mouth still open as his roar was forever silenced, forever unheard.

Black Kyurem looked to the left and there was Dialga, in her own makeshift crater with burns and other wounds littering her body. He turned around and looked at his lazy associate, the one that lied to him. He said that he would bring a Pokémon to Kyurem that would challenge him in exchange for his temporary obedience. Kyurem barely paused to think about it, the answer was clear to him anyway.

Dialga and Palkia were strong indeed, but their teamwork was shoddy and their reflexes dulled by solitude. In the end they fell like the rest though not without leaving Kyurem with a few painful souvenirs, mainly bruises, burns and a diagonal cut on his back between his skyscrapers dared to be considered wings.

He cracked his back and nearly died from the pain.

Kyurem just stood there for a minute, satisfied that the honor of being the strongest Dragon type and arguably the strongest Pokémon in the world was retained. Still, as sand relentlessly blew against his face Kyurem could only wonder, what now?

The raging sandstorm didn't answer him. That left only one being.

"I don't understand, he was supposed to show up. Surely he would save his firstborns, so where is he?" Kurayami asked himself as he tried to rack his feeble, human brain to figure out why Arceus has not shown himself yet. Or so Kyurem thought.

"What madness are you spewing now Kura-," he was cut off from the beginning of his very own tirade by a strange, white vortex appearing essentially out of nowhere swallowing the very light impudent enough to cross its path. Kyurem wondered if he had lost his senses, after all, it's not every day you see a vortex appear out of thin air. Kurayami just smirked as the darkness seemingly tightened around him before bursting to life, appearing as black fire, chuckling all the while. His chuckles grew to outright laughter as a golden hoof connected to a pointed foot made itself known to the world. Kyurem carefully and warily inched away from his clearly unhinged partner.

Arceus strutted onto the dessert plains and Kyurem was given the privilege of seeing the most beautiful, graceful and angelic being he has ever and will ever see.

Snow white with a gray underside, his long mane and tail fluttering in the air even though the air, that was raging with particles of sand a few minutes ago, became still as soon his feet touched the ground. His gray face flawless, from his emerald green eyes and red pupils conveying destructive power not unlike that of a volcano, smothering Kyurem as he stared into them, to the strange coloration on his head. His white neck was quite lengthy and a golden cross-like wheel was attached to his abdomen.

The godly being glistened in the sun and Kyurem felt quite dirty, impure, unworthy to be in the presence of this immortal. This equine was quite majestic but his visage was emotionless, apathetic as his head was held high and he surveyed his surroundings.

Kurayami removed his hood showing a being with white hair contradicting with his young middle age features that had a scar running from above his eye to his cheekbone. His chin was pointed and his body was chiseled from stone, an Apollo in every sense of the word. As he watched in his cloak of darkness, his muscles taut with wariness in contrast with his elated face, he removed a spray bottle from his person before walking to Kyurem's position on the dusty plain. He then sprayed the strange medicine onto Kyurem's black, charred skin and the effect was near instantaneous. Right before his very eyes all the burns Kyurem received on his person faded before vanishing. However, Kurayami wasn't finished and took out a small bottle of medicinal origin before handing it to Kyurem who, still mesmerized by Arceus' appearance, barely looked at the substance before gulping it all down in one go. Somehow he knew he would need it.

He felt rather than saw the dreadful, ugly looking gash on his back ebb away before finally disappearing along with the tear in his wing, its skin turning a vibrant red in the area of its now vanished wounds. He never stopped looking at Arceus despite the abnormal feeling of his skin knitting itself back together as cells were rapidly replaced and mitosis rapidly occurred.

"Who is this strange being?" Kyurem asked the not so puny human beside him out of awe and honest confusion that he emanated in waves.

"Arceus, myth says that he is God, a creature that existed before the universe was even a thought. He was said to have emerged from an egg where there was nothing and shaped the universe as we know it with one thousand arms. He created Dialga, Giratina and Palkia, the Lake Guardians and every Pokémon ever conceived before he retired to slumber. This…thing that should not exist but does, has enough power to destroy the world with little more than a thought and no one would be able to stop him. Not even the Swords of Justice." Kurayami Kasaga relayed to Kyurem, trying to cement into the Pokémon's head, who was still staring at Arceus in wonder, the gravity of the situation. Playtime was over, if Kyurem does not fight seriously then he will die.

Kyurem understood, he shifted, preparing himself mentally and physically for the battle ahead.

Then Kyurem blinked.

The time it took for the membranes to cover the perspective eyes, the several hundred milliseconds for it to appear and disappear was more than enough time for Arceus to finally cross many kilometers of space to stare at the fallen forms of his children in shock and horror as he witnessed their dreadful wounds. Who could have done this? Who could have defeated his children so decisively? Arceus didn't know but as his rage reached nuclear level he realized he didn't care. Everyone will feel his wrath, especially the ones who have committed this horrid travesty against God.

Palkia was a Water type Pokémon, not an Ice type; such frigid temperatures have the potential to kill him. His draconic heritage didn't ease the shock to his system either as Dragons were reptiles and therefore cold-blooded.

Palkia's dull red eyes and empty gaze scared Arceus more than he would ever care admit. Dialga wasn't much better. Burnt and bruised the unconscious mistress of time was covered in enough sand to break her ribcage like a tooth pick but thanks to the tough structure of steel types he knew she would be fine after a bit of rest. Palkia's condition was more life threatening.

Meanwhile, as Arceus checked over Diamond and Pearl's wounds Kyurem still could not believe the speed of this handsome creature.

Arceus closed his eyes and Diamond and Pearl began to glow an orange hue. The wounds littering Dialga were immediately healed and Palkia was instantaneously thawed out and likewise healed.

They didn't awake.

Even in such an unresponsive state Arceus still remembers the righteous fury he felt that day for the as of yet unknown offenders and he promised them death of the most painful caliber.

Arceus suddenly looked at Kyurem and Kurayami who both froze at the look of pure loathing that seemed to pierce through their very souls. Just by glance Arceus knew. He knew all that transpired here and he found it unforgiveable, "Judgement" was imminent.

Arceus turned to the fools who thought they would survive the summoning of a being such as him who was not just a god but was God. He then stalked his future victims, the earth shuddering with every step as if it could not comprehend the power of the celestial being and feared his might.

Eventually Arceus stopped walking a few meters away, his eyes glowing in his rage, as bubbling as an active volcano, as turbulent as stormy waters, burning as the very infernos of hell.

"**You dare attack something that is mine? Tell me why I shouldn't smite you from where you stand and I will reconsider scattering you particles across the galaxy," **a deafening, thunderous voice rang out on the now still Desert Resort. Never before that day did a sandstorm not appear on the Desert Resort.

"Arceus, it is a pleasure to meet you," Kyurem began but was interrupted by Arceus who said, **"Enough with the pleasantries. I am waiting for you to deliver your case, oh uncouth one."**

"Do you not long for a worthy opponent as I? Come, Arceus! Let us do battle like the beasts we are and show the world the strongest! Do you not want to die a warrior's death? The most honorable death superior beings such as us can partake in?"

"**So be it. You have failed to make a proper plea and thus I cannot save you from the cold embrace of death so allow me to carry you towards it. May it be merciless on your feeble soul!"**

Kyurem made to step forward but the human by his side stopped him by grabbing his giant paw.

"Don't kill him; just weaken him enough for capture." Kurayami said in a commanding tone of voice that Kyurem has never witnessed before and he would admit (to himself at least) that it invoked fear and indignation that permeated his entire being as he was talked down to as if he was a mere babe. 

"I know!" Kyurem barked in annoyance before roughly pulling his paw free of the surprisingly tight and painful hold.

Arceus did not move as Black Kyurem flew towards him but then again, he didn't need to. Kyurem's face met with the sand as Arceus suddenly increased the gravity to a thousand times the Earth's and focused it onto one being, Kyurem. The said dragon's bones creaked ominously, his wings matted to the floor as his chest was compressed between the ground and the push on its back.

"**Know your place child, at my feet. Turn back from this foolish endeavor… you know not what you face,"** Arceus tried to reason with the creature currently eating a mouthful of sand. Pride wounded, Black Kyurem wordlessly opened his mouth from his prone position on the sand and formed a fiery ball of energy.

Arceus cocked his head out of confusion as the ball seemingly grew bigger before it was fired as a condensed beam of energy in the form of Dragon Pulse, a shockwave forming out of his mouth as the powerful discharge from his mouth. Arceus closed his eyes, his skin hardening like steel before being surrounded by a white hue.

The beam of energy impacted with Arceus' metalized body but the beam of energy was no match for his ultimate Iron Defense. Kyurem immediately ended the attack when it was clear such a move would not work against the god who returned to his regular form. Not to be deterred, Kyurem strained against the gravity weighing him down only marginally succeeding before gracelessly falling onto his stomach. Incensed and now desperate Black Kyurem fired an Ice Beam, his neck straining to hold his head up against the force pushing down on it.

Arceus immediately fired a Hyper Beam from his mouth to counter, however the condensed heated ray did not mix well with the cold Ice Beam and an explosion took place, violently throwing Kyurem back as if he was a piece of paper caught up in a category five hurricane. On the other hand, Arceus was unmoving as a statue, the superheated air did not harm him, nor did the icy wind.

Kyurem wondered what kind of freak he was dealing with here.

Agonizingly that was how the fight went, completely one sided. Kyurem threw everything he had at Arceus but the God evaded, blocked, or retaliated with an attack that dwarfed Kyurem's previous maneuver. Though Arceus was not scattering his atoms across the galaxy (yet) he found it ridiculously hard to keep up with the being endowed with ridiculous power who seemed to be content with dragging Kyurem's 'punishment' out for as long as possible.

He was also incredibly fast. Kicking up dirt as he raced across the plains before jumping into the air and running along it in every conceivable direction as if the gaseous molecules of air were solid ground, dodging Ice Beam after Ice Beam, left, right and center. In the end Kyurem was littered with bruises, lacerations and third degree burns while Arceus' perfect white coat was completely unmarred. How absurd!

Arceus bellowed, **"Feel my wrath!"** as he fired a diagonal twister from his now bowed head, the very Earth shaking with the power of his voice. Kyurem flew into the air as the gravity effect seemed to have worn off quite some time ago however, Arceus proved to be able to easily fare without the tactical advantage as Kyurem began to glow a light green. He tried to move but belatedly realized he couldn't.

It figures, Arceus was Telekinetic too. Was there nothing he couldn't do?

Arceus then did something abnormal, he changed red or at least his eyes, the coloring on his forehead, the wheel around his abdomen and his hooves did but it was still an unusual sight.

A ridiculously condensed Flamethrower was fired after the immobilized, floating, and sitting duck of a creature that would know pain.

Unfortunately for him, he did, indeed know pain.

A vortex of flames collided with Kyurem evoking a pained cry as he was pushed back by the force behind the incapacitating Fire type move, the now familiar smell of burning flesh filling the air. Ice type Pokémon weren't supposed to be exposed to fire like this though his draconic nature lessened the damage somewhat, just not enough. He flapped his wings and icy cold air that was stored there was released immediately dispelling the treacherous flames trying to burn a hole through his abdomen.

Arceus' appendages turned light blue as he activated the Ice Plate causing the icy wind to pass by him harmlessly. Clearly Arceus can fight smartly too, instead of wasting energy to block the attack he changed to a form that would be immune or in this case, extremely resistant to the type of attack.

Kyurem realized with excitement that he was fighting a veteran. Finally! A worthy adversary! Could it be? Has he finally found the one? The being to give its empty life meaning? To fill the void caused by the loss of his counterparts. One creature that became three and it, the empty body of the godly being they once were. Oh the tragedy!

Arceus turned purple indicating the activation of the Ghost Plate and promptly disappeared in a blur of black via Shadow Force.

Kyurem looked around wildly before whirling around only to come face to face with a head butt. Arceus then fired a ghostly, blue flame out of his mouth that collided with Kyurem's chest and god did it burn!

Kyurem screamed and scratched at the area on his chest where the Will-O-Wisp struck, cutting himself open with his claws, anything to get rid of the terrible, maddening burning. However Arceus denied him even that as The Original One reeled his head back and propelled it forward almost bowing.

"**Kyurem, I have investigated your case and I find you guilty! Face your Judgement!"** Arceus decreed and as he fired rays of light too numerous to count at the hunched over figure of the flying Kyurem who barely heard the words over the- "OH GOD IT BURNS!"

When he finally dredged the will power from the brightest parts of his soul to look up he saw his death… and it was equal parts beautiful and petrifying.

Some rays pierced various parts of his body and others exploded on contact with the concussive force of a bomb, Kyurem didn't stand a chance.

He fell to the Earth below and the desert engulfed him. Finally, the desert's hunger for death shall finally be abated.

The last conscious thought Kyurem had as he plummeted to the sandy plain below was: how did Arceus know his name?

Arceus dispassionately stared at the bloody, broken and blunted body of Kyurem which was rapidly losing altitude. He turned and stared at the creature that looked so human but was not, far from it in fact.

"**Why are you here, Yami? What nefarious schemes are you planning this time?"** Arceus demanded of the creature forever shrouded in darkness, because it was darkness.

"_**Was the cloak too obvious?"**_ it rhetorically asked before emitting a manic guffaw. This was a laugh of a void, of darkness, of emptiness. It was Darkness personified.

"**We had an agreement. This is not your universe, this is not your reality so why are you here?" **Arceus asked the being even stronger than him recklessly, still high strung from the battle that occurred a few moments ago and teeming with holy wrath.

"_**Foolish child, in this life there are beings stronger than you, I would advise you to show respect to your betters, your superiors if you will,"**_ it then looked at the body of Kyurem. A pity, It was so enjoying its new minion, the emptiness in his soul was just so delicious Yami couldn't help but feed on the darkness, the despair, the emptiness of the strongest Draagon type Pokémon. If Yami was human it would have been salivating at just the thought of it. Even so, it felt no pity or sorrow whilst looking at the being that wasn't breathing correctly and was proceeding to be buried by tons of sand as the desert seemed to wailed back to life at the prospect of feasting once again, a new, stronger sandstorm beginning but the sand never touched either being.

Arceus too looked the being that fell before his might and he felt pity for the creature that would be 'eaten' by the desert, forgotten until years later his skeleton would be dug up and exhibited in museums. How piteous. Arceus also realized that something was wrong with his breathing. He surmised it was the Paradoxical breathing or the Flail Chest. How pitiful.

Approximately ten minutes later, Kyurem died.

Arceus felt a pleasant shiver race up his back as he saw the life drain out of his most recent victim's eyes.

The Darkness noticed, of course it noticed and the human it now overshadowed who was probably dead, smiled in pleasure.

"_**Quite beautiful isn't it. Seeing the life drain out of your innocent, hapless prey's eyes, to avenge your fallen children,"**_ Arceus moved to deny it but the being was suddenly enveloped in an opaque ball of dark energy.

The creator was at a loss on what to do with this new development but thankfully didn't need to stew in his thoughts for too long as the ball of darkness soon imploded and revealed… Arceus.

"_**Don't lie to me! I am in all and I am all. I am your children. I am all of your creations and I…. am…. you!"**_ Yami declared as he looked into Arceus' soul with his own face, a sinister black aura surrounding him that seemed to swallow the very light in the surrounding area. The wind unexpectedly blew in the opposite direction as if it wanted to escape the menacing aura as the Sun blackened; neither being paid them any heed.

Yami wasn't finished; it continued to assault Arceus with its acidic words, chipping away his impervious armor bit by bit now a mere decaying marble in the face of the truth.

"_**I know you wish for death, I know you fear losing control of your power and wreaking havoc that would put Darkrai, Lugia and the Creation Trio combined to shame and destroy all you have ever created. I know all! It only reinforces that you are a weak willed, weak minded individual that does not deserve the title of God!"**_

Word after word collided with Arceus with the force of ultraviolet rays, slowly but surely killing him and weakening his defenses.

"_**Do you really think you can control me. I am older than you; I am much older than this universe that defies all logic. I am even older than death! Yet you dare command me, to bind me? Fool! I am eternal, omniscient, and omnipresent, I will rule the universe once again!"**_

"**Never! You will never claim this land, my world! Not as long as I draw breath!"** Arceus finally shook himself out of his depression and self loathing when he identified the threat to his beautiful world. Conviction filled him once again as he stared at the immortal being rebelliously. Giratina would have been proud. This will not be the outcome of this world that he has painstakingly created.

"_**Then Die. Where you are going, your children will not follow but they will wish that they died with you. Mark my words, Creation Trio's master, your firstborns will rue the day they were spawned!"**_

"**What do you plan to do with them?"** Arceus desperately fished for information as he plotted his escape, eyes inconspicuously shifting from left to right only partly listening.

"_**What do you think one of the most powerful criminal organizations will do when they gain the power of Time, Space and Alternate dimensions?"**_

Warning bells resounded through Arceus' head: **"Team Plasma."**

It wasn't a question.

The pseudo Arceus just smirked before firing rays of light from his head. The Original One was taken by surprise and the first time since he got struck by that meteoroid to save the Earth, Arceus felt true pain.

His yelp of pain was immediately cut off however, by a Flamethrower that propelled him to the wasteland below at neck breaking speeds. He crashed into the sand dune scattering sand everywhere as if they weren't worthy to touch the God of gods.

Nevertheless, Arceus quickly got up and pranced into the air until he was levitating above the Dark form of himself and fired a diagonal twister from the top of his head but the Darkness dodged it allowing it to collide with the sand below, blowing the course particles away from each other only to be transported by the wind as the sandstorm continued. It never touched either godly being.

There was no more talking. There was nothing else to say. Once, twice, thrice, they collided four times in quick succession with head butts that caused shockwaves to ring out. Arceus jumped back before firing a white beam of energy in the form of a Solar Beam as he absorbed the solar energy radiating from the now darkened Sun. The faux Arceus' dark aura simply absorbed it as he returned fire with a Hyper Beam.

Arceus dodged to the right with an Aura Sphere charging in front of his mouth that he fired at his true self only for The Darkness to catch it with Psychic and repelled it back towards him. It collided with the being with one thousand arms' chest with the force of a train but he persevered and he activated his Ghost Plate, soon disappearing in a blur of darkness.

Yami looked around wildly. Not seeing anything it closed its eyes and used Future Sight. It immediately knew exactly where Arceus was going to appear and how he would attack. It quickly darted below evading The Original One who appeared out of thin air North Western to the Darkness' position. Arceus was astounded, no one has ever evaded Shadow Force before, except for him of course. It is the ultimate sneak attack. He openly gaped at the omniscient creature not even noticing the gathering of clouds directly above his head.

The Original One screamed in pain as one thousand volts of electricity pervaded his system wreaking havoc on his biological co-ordination. Arceus' accessories turned yellow rather than the gold it was known for as he activated the Electric Plate and succeeded in channeling the electrical energy into a Thunder Bolt emanated from his body which rapidly approached the fake Arceus. Clearly God was no fool. The intense and highly complex mathematical equations needed to create a well functioning universe could not be created by a fool.

The electricity crackled ominously but the Darkness enshrouded itself in a dark, translucent sphere of dark energy. The electricity was absorbed into the shield and converted into potential energy as the protection sphere dissipated revealing Yami to be untouched. In contrast Arceus was a mess, he was bleeding where the rays of light pierced him, and he was now suffering burns from the bolt of lightning.

Arceus knew he wouldn't last much longer and Yami knew it too. He was breathing heavily and though he wasn't going to faint out of exhaustion anytime soon his wounds because of his impressive stamina his wounds were far too grievous to ignore. Arceus and the older being floated in midair before encircling each other as neither of the gods were willing to let their guard down. Neither were willing to lose this battles.

Simultaneously they reeled their head back and careened it forward shooting rays of light towards their respective antagonists in "Judgement."

Judgement was a highly accurate move especially when placed in Arceus' capable hands… err, hooves and yet every single one of them missed as the Darkness disappeared in a blur of black. Yami didn't miss however, and every single ray of light exploded upon contact with Arceus' skin, not piercing it like last time as it was not as condensed and the god could not help but wonder why. The devastating force was enough to knock him silly though and Arceus lost his plates (as he was knocked out of the sky) which the faux Arceus caught via Psychic and summoned to his person.

Arceus fell for a long period of time, in what he felt was forever before he finally hit the ground. When Arceus did he gasped in pain. His back and head immediately became sore and his limbs weren't much better off. Somehow colliding with the sand hurt more than it did a few minutes ago, but why? His eyes widened in understanding and horror forcing himself to quickly rise from the prone position on the sandy floor.

Arceus' plates were quickly orbiting Yami at a speed that planets would envy. Arceus watched on in horror as Yami's Dark aura only grew stronger.

Yami laughed and Arceus fled. It fled from the world, he fled from the god, he fled from the inter-dimensional being, he fled from his duty and most of all, he fled from himself.

A portal formed in front of him leading to the Distortion World, the only haven Arceus could think of in his need to escape. Light engulfed him and he was standing (floating?) before a changed, older and wiser version of Giratina in the Reverse World.

How could this be? When did Giratina… grow up?

In his slumber, Arceus dreamt of a being that tried to destroy mankind out of the love of its family.

Miles away, near the Sinnoh Forest and in a cave thankfully empty of Gabites or other unwelcomed Pokémon; Giratina was wrapped around the body of the Igglybuff with a ghostly, winged limb over the Normal type Pokémon making it shiver every five minutes as the ghostly wing was completely devoid of heat. It was only the lumbering form wrapped around it that the Igglybuff didn't get hypothermia.

The Renegade slept, healing his wounds that were mere raw tissue by this point and dreamt of a girl with blue hair and a pair of eyes as deep, clear and pure as the ocean and a firm but loving authoritarian figure who didn't appreciate its humor but appreciated it nonetheless. How did things spiral downward so drastically? Why did the world take Dawn away from it? Will Arceus look at it the same way again, without the crime of mass murder hovering over its head like a dark cloud? Does the fact that it tried to destroy mankind to protect the peace, to preserve its happy life style mean nothing? What is a God that can't even save its love one from death? What is a God?

What is a God?

Another millennium will pass and Giratina won't find the answer to any one of these questions.

Author's monologue: Well damn. I haven't written this much since the first chapter. This was not my fault. It was totally Arceus', Kyurem's and Yami's for being such badasses. I mean, they were just so fun to write that I kind of overdid it a little. Anyway, last chapter I promised action didn't I? My apologies did I say action? I mean total kick assery (not a word but whatever). I really hope you guys' enjoy reading this as much a I enjoyed writing this (which was quite a lot)! I own Kurayami Kasaga who was the human character in this chapter. Yami is not mine, however, in fact in Japanese lore he is actually a badass god that embodies, emptiness, darkness, chaos, war and so many other concepts that I refuse to bore you with the details. If you're interested I am sure there is a Wikipedia article about him (it?) somewhere.

Sorry for those Giratina lovers who didn't see enough Giratina in this one but remember, though Giratina is the protagonist of my second fanfic ever, Arceus, Dialga and Palkia are all important characters in this story too. Don't be surprised when you see the appearance of other legendaries and regular Pokémon though, including references. I have many ideas for this story and I do wait for your reviews with abated breaths. After all, I may be able to write a chapter with 3k+ words in a day but I am not perfect as shown by chapter one which, as I look back on it, is horribly crude.

So, bottom-line, please review so that I can maximize your enjoyment although I will update this story biweekly regardless because if I get no helpful reviews for this story, then that must mean that I am doing something right (though they would still be greatly appreciated), unless something happens to my computer (god forbid).

Ps: While I am horrified by the pure size of this chapter and the fanfic in its entirety, I would appreciate that everyone remembers that some people have their stories 10k+ to 20k+ words per chapter. So no, this is not that gargantuan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Giratina's Anecdote Chapter 4: Monster.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the video game franchise, Pokémon… not even in my dreams. Come; let us sob our disappointment to the world until nothing is left.

Giratina sat at the entrance of its temporary home, its thick hide absorbing as many ultra violet rays that it possibly could; Oh the blessed Sun! How the egocentric god has missed it! It was fortunate to have found this dark, damp cave that was located just outside the forest. Regrettably, Giratina had to "back track" to find it, thus regressing the progress it made in its impromptu journey. Peculiarly The Renegade did not excessively fret over the fact that it sacrificed the advancement of its assigned voyage for the adorable fairy still asleep, lying on its back in its own puddle of drool and an innocent, blissful smile on its face.

Giratina looked back at the nauseatingly cute abomination, feeling its eye twitched at the concentrated innocence that seemed to radiate off of the round, pink creature that was so blissfully oblivious to the world. The Fallen One could not help but hate it. It hated this child, this youngling that probably wouldn't hurt a Beautifly. Why, you ask? How can anyone hate this adorable creature that brightened the area with its cuteness? Simple, Giratina hated it for being naïve, not yet haunted by the horrors of life that still plagues Giratina's dreams. How dare it! How dare it! The temerity! This fat, pink creature dares to be happy when Giratina was so miserable?

It was miserable because of its ostracism by the very subjects that once adored it, the traitorous fuckers. Compounding upon that unadulterated misery was the brutal punishment delivered by its own father after committing genocide, a genocide born out of love. Does love not forgive all sins?

The Renegade still remembers falling into the dark abyss that was the Distortion World, its hungry chops opening as it greedily gobbled up the ruler of Antimatter. After its howl of anger and betrayal, the Giratina of old died in the cold reaches of the dark world and a new Giratina was born out of the putrid emotion called hatred. Despite the frigid temperatures it was not cold but numbness and hot. Giratina felt molten rocks flowing through its veins because it was nothing but a being born of abhorrence and treachery, not the love it was first forged in.

All it felt (and forever will feel) was the smoldering sensation of rage. A rage that took its breath away, that would have surely suffocated it if it required air to survive. It was there, coiling in the dark trenches of its stomach, of its soul, waiting to be unleashed upon the world once again.

_They will all pay. This I swear._

Still, Giratina remembers a time before it was "The Renegade Pokémon", before it was an anti-social being brimming with an eternal, ever-consuming flame called wrath that constantly threatened to overcome it, to make Giratina a medium for destruction. The epoch when every Pokémon knew and worshipped its glorious name: "Giratina! Giratina!" They venerated it endlessly as it flew over the young lands and Pokémon. When it was loved and hailed by all despite its (sometimes) harmless pranks and its natural inclination towards mischief originating from its Ghost type characteristics. There was a contrast there, between the Giratina of the present and of the past. Giratina saw it, the juxtaposition as clear as day, a bitter Satan versus a proud angel and a despondent monster against a Pokémon with a sharp tongue, a sunny disposition towards life and an indelible penchant for mischief.

**Oh Giratina! How you have fallen from grace, banished from the earthly realm, the pearly gates of heaven forever shut! A Genocide fabricated from the holy emotion called love. However, genocide is murder and murder is a great sin. There will be no forgiveness until repentance, but then, does a monster repent? Oh Giratina, how I weep for you, my child! Once the greatest, most talented and brilliant creature to have ever walked the lands and soared through the blue perpetual sky! Where are you, my dearest Giratina? Where are you amongst this creature bristling with the odium it was forged out of?**

The said Pokémon shivered inexplicably and looked to the Sun, but the brilliance of the celestial object was blocked by the Cumulus Nimbus clouds and a shadow fell upon the Earth as the world screamed at Giratina, forever the Cursed One. The god remembers when the Earth sung its name on high, when the name Giratina rolled off of the Earth's tender lips in harmony with Arceus', Palkia's and Dialga's titles.

The newly formed world was their oyster, their home, their battlefield.

The Devil remembered abusing its dimensional abilities to drag innocent Pokémon to alternate realities where Pokémon didn't exist, dinosaurs still roamed the Earth, where the ensnared Pokémon itself didn't exist because of a lost parent and so forth. Once, Giratina even transported an Onix to an Earth completely covered in water because of the melting of the ice caps. That was not an enjoyable experience for either of them; the water heavily weighed it down with tremendous pressure as it flapped its ghostly wings to stop itself and the Onix, whose tail was in its mouth, from sinking to the apparent infinite depths below. The Onix was wriggling not unlike that of a worm in its panic making it exceptionally hard to drag the dumb thing to the portal just a few meters away above the surface to transport them back to their respective Pokémon universe. Giratina, true to its stubbornness didn't give up even as the tail tasting of dirt slipped out of its mouth due to the large, rocky serpent's frantic struggling and it received an Iron tail for its trouble. Eventually, the Onix lost consciousness (finally!) allowing Giratina to drag him back into the wormhole, the doorway to the life as they perceived it. The Onix lived to die another day.

The ruler of dimensions excluding that of Time and Space was never overly cruel though and immediately returned the helpless Pokémon back to the Pokémon realm when it was clear that they were clearly overwhelmed, constantly in a state of constant panic or rage. Then, it would proceed to entreat Uxie to erase the Pokémon's memories and choose a next target therefore restarting the interminable cycle.

Tampering with the lives of individuals to see how they would react to varied settings. Giratina snorted in derision, childish, though admittedly scholarly. That made it no less inconsiderate, however. Nonetheless, many Pokémon still revered it against their better judgement, even going as far as to actually join The Renegade's campaign to destroy the humans, a very grave threat to its peace, to its family; it could not allow such a disparaging, wasteful species to thrive or Giratina fears for the world's inevitable destruction. This was all before it was punished in all encompassing darkness however; it recalled the searing pain that turned its magnificent brain to mush. Giratina's wings began to shake as it remembered rays of light approaching it rapidly, remembered its internal organs attempting to continue operating in tandem as it was continually beaten down by its own master and oh god it couldn't breathe and why couldn't it breathe?

Why has its mouth suddenly become filled with iron? Will it ever breathe again?

Will it ever know the feeling of cool air moving down its windpipe once again? Or is it everlastingly destined to feel the blood travelling down its throat, choking, choking, forever suffocating on its own life fluid_. Father please make it stop! I now know the error of my ways, absolve me from my suffering! Surely death is less cruel than this!_

Just as it felt its body about to succumb to its heinous wounds, Giratina blinked its red eyes and it was no longer in the Hall of Origins in front of the court for its trial addressing a crime that was committed out of love. Unsullied love, the only type of love it could deliver with its cold but tender heart. Instead it was on its side situated on the cold, remorseless floor of the damp and dreary cave, it ghostly wing crushed between the floor and the near two thousand pounded behemoth. When and how did it get on the floor? The six legged dragon rolled onto its feet before rising to its altered but towering height of fourteen feet. So towering, in fact, Giratina had to bend its long neck to fit in this cramped space, its wings to its side feeling every bit as old as it actually was.

Giratina was apprehensive and feared for its sanity, how could it not? This most recent fit was the strongest episode it has ever experienced, powerful enough to make the basilisk comatose! How much longer could it last before it acquiesce to the horrors of its own mind, will it soon here voices in the wind that aren't actually there, is it going mad? Giratina felt mentally unhinged, it felt hysterical and it didn't know whether to laugh at the absurdity of a god losing its wits or cry over the fact that it was so mentally feeble, so fragile that it would yield to the pain of its melancholy past, but it did neither. Instead opting to bow its head in sorrow and just for its amusement, imagine the epitaph for its sanity that would be written on its tomb: "R.I.P Satan's Sanity." It had a nice ring to it.

To think, despite its suffering, the world it helped create never knew of it. Nay, it didn't even register Giratina's name, only Dialga and Palkia, and the Lake Trio who have little to do with the actual creation of the Earth unlike Giratina who was lost in the stream of time, forever ancient history. However, Giratina was there when the Universe started, when Time started, when Space formulated and yet it was not even a horrific tale to keep the younglings from straying onto the wrong path anymore? It balanced Time and Space with the creation of its beautiful world, its prison that ran out of sync, opposite to the very world in which they reside and yet its name is a curse to never be uttered? When will someone call it by its name? When will Giratina be acknowledged for the great being it is? Why is it as reviled as pedophiles and rapists? Why dear reader, was it punished for committing a horrid act out of the very love it was forged out of. Is this its fate? To be forever alone in a world where no living souls resided in? Unloved? Unwanted?

However, why would they acknowledge a monster? The Renegade Pokémon was the boogieman, Satan, The Devil.

It wasn't a monster. It was the monster.

That was all they saw, all they thought until they contemplated about Giratina no more. The Devil was eventually erased from history, merely a bad dream to keep younglings on the straight and narrow path until it wasn't even that!

And now, when it was forced to fight this unknown, unidentified creature that defeated Arceus so solidly, so indisputably that, if it was to be honest, feared to meet on the battlefield and would try to avoid it as much as possible. Such a confrontation would not be advisable for the basilisk's health but Giratina couldn't imagine that the being would hand over Arceus' plates, objects that bestow the wielder with unimaginable power, out of the goodness out of its heart. But, then again, Giratina was no coward and so it hungrily anticipates the time when it would finally be able to release its pent up aggression in its entirety. The question is though, would it be enough? Can Giratina defeat a creature that completely trashed Arceus, the God of gods? The Original One? Death was most likely certain, but it would never know unless it tried. Why did Arceus choose it? Surely there are beings more physically prevalent and more intellectual than even as one such as it. Why not Lugia? Why not Mewtwo?

…**because you are the only one that can.**

* * *

The first thing Iggy saw when she opened her eyes was a lumbering, gargantuan creature with a dark face, a golden head crest, with huge wings that hilariously, easily dwarfed the diminutive creature's pink, spherical bodily ordained with three spikes on each wing. Also, rib cage like objects were on its chest, dark red stripes descending its underside, a long, wicked tail perfect for bludgeon and menacing red eyes that glowed eerily in the dark cave to perfect the picturesque depiction of the menacing creature.

Iggy fainted.

Giratina blinked a few times, and then tilted its head to the right in curiosity. Normally beings either screamed in fright, attacked in fear, or immediately went still with their eyes wide and dilating pupils in complete petrifaction. This creature did not do any such thing however, instead it simply…fainted. Giratina would have laughed if it wasn't thoroughly vexed, doesn't this ignorant creature understand its plight? Giratina has procrastinated long enough and it really had no time to entertain this… baby.

Impatiently, Giratina used its telepathic abilities to mentally rouse the child, its eyes glowing red in impatience: _"Wake__ up child! I don't have all day! WAKE UP!"_ Giratina finally roared, a horrible sound contradicting its angelic, almost feminine voice. The Igglybuff got up onto its feet quickly, startled from its self induced coma, its short tuff of hair protesting against the sudden movement. It looked like it was going to make a repeat performance at the sight of the intimidating god looming in front of it; however Giratina immediately prevented such a thing by a mighty stomp of its massive, golden clawed foot that shook the cave ominously causing dirt and loose stalagmite stones to fall to the floor below thankfully missing the two Pokémon by quite a margin.

The Igglybuff stood there with its mouth agape rather comically by the show of brute strength and the towering creature that brazenly, unceremoniously awakened it. Giratina took one step forward; the Igglybuff broke out in cold sweat. Another step and the Igglybuff began shivering in fright. One final step and the Fairy began hyperventilating and suddenly the oxygen it was inhaling wasn't enough. Darkness appeared at the corner of the edges of her red eyes and as Giratina placed its large head closer towards the strange, panicking creature in obvious curiosity the Igglybuff finally lost it.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The inhuman, heavenly shriek jolted the monster into stark reality as its analytical and sharp mind immediately identified the reason why she screamed and immediately assumed the thoughts running through the poor child's mind. The Igglybuff closed its eyes and covered its face with its stunted arms, its body trembling like a rubberized cemented building in a 9.5 scale earthquake. This pitiful sight should have evoked sympathy, but Giratina felt nothing.

"Please don't eat me!" the Fairy randomly shouted even as Giratina reclaimed its long neck to look down on the babe from a, hopefully, less imposing position.

"_Fear not, child. No harm will befall you this day. This I sincerely promise."_ Giratina hoped it emulated compassion but comforting children was not its fort, where was Mew when you required his assistance?

**Oh accursed one, the ancestor of all does not reside here, but in faraway lands within the Tree of Beginning, forever playing with ancient Pokémon in blissful peace despite his heavy burden. An area where you shan't reside, oh Accursed One! Behold! Yggdrasil still exists as a result of gallivant beings that shall be remembered until the end of time by the Pokémon that eats the fruits of the world tree! Is it not marvelous, oh Accursed One? Does it not entice you with promises of eternal contentment? Unfortunately, the pearly gates of heaven are forever closed on you, Accursed One!**

Tentatively the Normal type Pokémon lowered her stubby arms and stared up at the being she once perceived a monster with awe, as if the mere thought of a draconic, foreboding creature like it refusing to eat her was incomprehensible. Maybe it was, but Giratina truly did not need sustenance. Water, food and slumber, they were all luxuries that the Creation Trio partook in, after all, there were other ways to gain energy.

"Really?" she asked skeptically, reluctant to adopt false hope. Giratina guffawed at the Igglybuff wiser beyond her years before replying jokingly mocking manner, _"Yes child, you would most likely taste rather__ unappetizing anyway. Far too juicy for my taste! Why, you must have adipose tissue in spades! Surely you can understand that I need to watch my figure, but then, perfection of physiology does not seem to be very high on your list of…aspirations."_

The acidic words tumbled through the Igglybuff's mind, something monotonous instead of the hectic occurrences that have become the norm in Giratina's life ever since Arceus unceremoniously arrived in its lair, its prison, its home. It was something familiar; the tongue lashing that was legendary among Legendaries, prominent whenever they invoked its wrath. No one was safe from its verbally vehement ire, not even this child, this pup that doesn't have an ounce of fur on her body.

The Igglybuff's face went woefully blank, a poker face that would have put Regice to shame. Then, in an unexpected flurry of motion, the Igglybuff latched onto its paw and wept. No…wailed the only way a baby knows how, deafening and full of emotion that it does not yet understand much less know how to contain. Giratina was no fool, it knew that the newborn couldn't have possibly understood the insult, only that she was, in fact affronted. So what ailed her? Something wasn't right, this entire situation smelt strongly like Margikarp, that is, fishy and no doubt concealing a sinister plot. Thinking about the horrors this young one was exposed to, the fear it undoubtedly experienced, wondering if she was going to die on that very day, Giratina's icy heart defrosted little by little until, nearly a millennium after Dawn's death, Giratina allowed itself to feel once more.

It wrapped is black, wispy wings around the vulnerable creature as she cried, Giratina's head bent low as it truly felt its age. The basilisk was certainly not the ideal creature to unload your woes unto, but Giratina was, for now, all she has right now in this cold, cruel world. Giratina will be a substitute for her parents who are so woefully absent… for now.

It took quite some time for her to regain control of herself, but when she did she shrugged off the incident unabashedly in a truly child-like fashion though she was much more open afterwards even going as far as to reveal her name, Iggy, and how she came to be in such a terrible state of affairs. Apparently the family of three was ambushed by three Garchomps and a Gabite one day and was separated. Iggy was ruthlessly hunted by the Garchomp and the Gabite before they managed to corner her.

Giratina was silent through the whole ordeal as the baby explained the situation as clearly as she could. But of course, it was quite ambiguous but Giratina managed to digest the important parts pertaining to the situation, and sagely ignored her when she included topics not pertaining to her explanation. Especially when she threw a temper tantrum as she remembered how the Staravia stole a berry that she was going to ravenously devour that day. Clearly she didn't realize that the berry wasn't what the Flying type Pokémon was after and Giratina didn't inform her either.

Getting a headache, Giratina cut the telepathic connection, however the baby speech the baby Pokémon was forced to revert to get her point across was almost as annoying. Giratina feared it was going to commit suicide out of sheer annoyance. Empowered by its sudden trepidation Giratina got up off the cave floor where it tried to smother itself with its wings (but then it realized it didn't need air) and sauntered to the entrance of the cave with Iggy shadowing its impressive footsteps that shook the Earth, dodging its tail that Giratina began to wag as it tried to "accidentally" knock the suddenly talkative child unconscious. Iggy didn't even pause for breath as it began bouncing on its body effectively evading every one of Girtatina's "blows" as she tirelessly continued her baby prattling. _"This must be Arceus' true punishment, that egotistical bastard!"_Giratina thought exasperatingly as it once again entered the forest with its new companion, does this creature ever breathe? She hasn't paused for breath once since her inane monologue began.

"_Please Arceus! Kill me now, I beg of you! I repent! I entreat your forgiveness of my many sins, just please, allow me to pass through this day with my sanity wholly intact!"_ Giratina begged its parent quite dramatically. Iggy snickered unintentionally making her bouncing even more erratic before beginning another monologue, this time about the day she saw her parents "playing" in the bushes.

Giratina promptly bashed its head against the nearest, tallest and sturdiest tree it could find…Wigglytuffs weren't supposed to bend that way.

After the many hours of the most intense torture session the god has ever experienced they finally came upon blood. Lots of it, battle signs littered the area such as the trees that once stood tall and proud in the Sinnoh Forests were either sliced in half or uprooted, and the existence of large holes in the once immaculate ground. Also, the vicinity in which Giratina saved Iggy was not overly far from this area and by the Fairy's sudden silence and her ashen skin it was quite clear that this was the area in which her and in extension, her parents were ambushed. The poor thing looked like it was going to cry but Giratina studiously examined the claw marks that gutted the trees around them and easily deduced that they were indeed Garchomp's. Giratina adamantly followed the path of flat and clawed footprints until they ended pass the twentieth tree. Clearly they tried to escape but Garchomps are ruthless, quick, powerful and predatory creatures. They probably covered a short amount of distance, probably five meters as the footsteps instigated, before they were metaphorically dragged back to the Garchomps' base undoubtedly unconscious. The trail eventually grew cold however and Giratina was forced to stop the investigation.

Clearly they wouldn't find anything else here.

Satan turned around and walked to Iggy who seemed to be having a silent mental breakdown as she stared down at a particularly large splotch of red with wide, writhing eyes that seemed like they were going to jump out of Iggy's sockets at any moment. Blood, the transport medium of life, the precious liquid of all animals (Pokémon included). Giratina ignored the spilt red wine and asked the shell-shocked Igglybuff, _"Child, we will find your parents as soon as __possible, however to do that we may need to go on an… expedition of sorts_." Iggy tilted her body to the right in confusion, temporarily disregarding the hypnotizing red stain on the ground. Then, she jumped as Giratina suddenly turned to its left and fired a whirlwind from its mouth that distorted the very space by which it travelled through and opened the doorway to another dimension. Its dimension, The Distortion World; Giratina was home.

Iggy looked at the portal dubiously but before she even opened her mouth to resist Giraina grabbed the Normal type Pokémon in its mouth invoking another panic attack, flung her onto its head and flew into the portal head first. Iggy's scream echoed throughout the Distortion World.

**Giratina! You have grown…**

Where is my son?

That's all Draco, the leader of the Gab tribe asked and for three long days… nothing. Despite the thousand strong military force, despite the countless scholars and messengers, there was absolutely no word of his son's, the prince's, whereabouts. On his throne that was big as his ego, surrounded by treasures that most humans could only dream of seeing, the Garchomp ruler, a cold man identified by the necklace crafted from silver that hung from his neck harboring a luscious purple stone of average size. He scraped his sharp claws on the armrest, creating a large gash a on it, the chair screaming in severe protest. This is madness! Is my dear, sweet boy alive or dead? Did he die a warrior's death or did he flee from a superior enemy like a coward? Both were improbable, Oujyo Doragon No was certainly no coward; he was the strongest male Garchomp in the whole colony and possibly the strongest Garchomp to have ever walked the lands. It was unanimously felt that he would accept the mantle of king in a few decades when he would have undoubtedly passed his father. As a result women fell at his feet and Men frequently challenged him to brutal battles only to meet a humiliating defeat. He has even defeated humans who wield the power of many Pokémon and tried to make the Prince a slave, to add his power to theirs. The mere thought made him sick and the chair shrieked in pain as he embedded his cutlasses further into the chair, a horrible screeching sound echoing in the dead throne room that was glowing despite the lack of a Sun as the throne room was located deep underground. This magnificent palace was found under a cave that may have been displaced during an Earthquake and thus was trapped underground for over a century. Humans were such skilled creatures, Draco had to admit. He wouldn't have thought of building such a place in a million years.

"Sir, we have found your son." Ezak, his most trusted advisor, others say that he gives Ezak too much leeway but then again, where would Draco be now without Ezak? Yes, Ezak can have all the leeway he pleases.

"Ah! The prodigal son has returned to his people! Come Ezak, let us greet my son and throw a banquet in his honor after he captured those pests that thought they could overthrow us, the superior race?! Ha! Never in this lifetime! We shall take what we want, mercy is for the weak and in this life, and only the strong survives!" The Leader of the Gar tribe proclaimed quite boisterously, already descending the throne in his excitement at being reunited with his beloved wayward son. Draco cherished his son dearly and after his wife's death he grasped onto his child even tighter, a drowning man holding onto a lifeline. He would like nothing better than to keep him away from the surface and keep him in this little piece of heaven. However, Oujyo Doragon No was now a man and it would be dishonorable and embarrassing if his father treated him like a newly born youngling. If only Draco knew that he pushed his son to his unprecedented death.

"Sir, I am terribly sorry." Ezak said with barely suppressed sorrow and horror in the most hapless voice Draco has ever heard. The supreme advisor knew that this would shatter his leader's porcelain soul into tiny, unrecognizable pieces. A puzzle that will never be placed back together, glue will not fix this broken old thing.

"Pardon?" Draco asked beginning to fear the worse. What is happening? Have they not found his son? Is everything not alright? _**You know everything is not alright, you know what has transpired, how can you not? You dream of it every night as you go to your chambers to rest your weary old bones. You imagine it when you see your son, "your golden boy" fight for life, resources and honor. You have known this day is coming. Face it! Face your son's destiny so that I may feast on your misery! **_

"He has expired." Such harsh, cold wars, not surprising of a scholar but for once Draco didn't mind. No, that is the last thing on his mind right now.

"Those incorrigible, pink, political terroristic bastards! I will destroy them for this! Who did this! Tell me with haste so that I may gut them with my claws and hang them by their loins as I eat their entrails in front of their faces while watching the light in their eyes wither and die!" He ranted and raved, how could this have happened? In a few centuries Oujyo Doragon No would have surely surpassed him in everything: wisdom, physical and psychological strength, integrity, confidence and communication skills. With these traits characteristics of a true, successful leader, he would have surely guided this tribe into a golden age! So where did it go wrong? Why is everything suddenly falling apart at the seams?

"The peasants insist that they saw a creature with six legs and two wings, covered in white armor. They said a god brought judgement on Oujyo Doragon No," the advisor's tone clearly showed the doubt of such a thing being true but Draco was too lost in his thoughts to think about it. No… impossible, could it be? Has Giratina truly been freed from incarceration? What was Arceus thinking!

"Could it be?" He asked himself, stupefied. He paid the infantile advisor no attention knowing that he was far too young to hear of the legends, of gods that even now, walked amongst men and Pokémon.

"Sir?" Ezak asked, worried that Draco's mentality has deteriorated in such as short period of time. He was sure it wouldn't have been so… abrupt but now he's reconsidering that postulation.

"Not now Ezak! Listen to me very closely, evacuate the women and children, this place is no longer a safe haven for us, or at least, not yet," he said harshly, begging his trusted advisor to believe him, sincere eyes beseeching belief that he has not lost his senses (not aware that he was just cementing that fact in Ezak's mind).

"Sir?" Ezak, by this point, was truly worried for Draco's mental health.

"No more questions Ezak, just go! Moreover gather the troupes, tell them to prepare for war! I want defensive positions by the entrance of the cave ASAP! That is, immediately, now go! Ezak!" His patience with his most trusted advisor has officially dissolved and imperceptibly he was n longer the friend and confidante of Ezak but the Leader of the Gar Tribe.

"Yes sir," he acquiesced sullenly. There was no arguing with the king when he used that tone of voice. He quickly departed the large, awe-inspiring throne room and ascended the stairs to complete his respective orders.

Draco laughed hysterically at the thought of delaying a god from their self righteous mission before growling and once again embedding his claws into the armrests of his throne for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

"Giratina has risen? I thought that disembodied voice was a hoax or a lunatic drunk on power, but, clearly there is some truth to this rumor. Very well, Giratina, this means war! You should have stayed in your prison! It would have been safer! I will dethrone a god! Then I will ascend to the seat of the gods themselves and do what that weakling Arceus should have done a long time ago! You will die this day! Giratina!"

He never saw the image of said giant serpent and a pink round creature riding gloriously on its majestic head covered with gold reflected off of one of his many golden treasures…and he never will.

* * *

Instead of gaining more answers the Master of Dimensions and Antimatter was still at a loss on how this whole situation transpired. Was this some political dispute? It would make an alarming amount of sense. The Dragons' rule was threatened and thus they sought to quell the activists before a full out rebellion brewed. However, why didn't they just kill the Igglybuff's family on sight instead of taking them hostages? It would have been significantly easier. The answer to that came to the forefront of its brilliant mind almost instantaneously .Most likely, they were planning to viciously torture them, break them both physically and mentally before culminate it with a public execution. That was the only logical conclusion Giratina could presume in this illogical, nonsensical situation. Not only would the Wigglytuffs die with humiliation, but any thoughts of rebellion the residents of the Sinnoh Forest would entertain would be cruelly snuffed out along with any hope of freedom that might have formed.

Giratina nodded to itself as it flew through its beautiful (but still tainted) home with its beautiful, floating land masses insubordinately defying the laws of gravity, but then again, that is trivial in a world of distortion where everything deemed impossible is probable.

This is an example of Pokémon trying to widen their borders, to overstep their boundaries. It never ceases to make it sick when mortals do this. This is how war starts and though Giratina loves chaos (a side effect of its ghostly characteristics) it, as a deity, understands the need for order and respects the balance. Yet this senseless violence is simply appalling.

_**But are you not a creature of chaos, oh thee hypocrite?**_

Giratina chuckled ominously as it stalked the being dubbed "Ezak" through mirrors, its voice calm androgynous voice would probably sent shivers of fear into the bravest being. It would have made an ominous sight, if there wasn't a baby Pokémon on its head popping as many bubbles as she could unintentionally causing untold destruction on the Earth. Avalanches occurred, buildings toppled and nuclear reactors exploded for apparently no reason. Her game was suddenly interrupted however as Giratina disappeared from under her in a blur of black as it activated Shadow Force, causing the fledging Fairy to fall to the darkness below with a high pitched scream emitting from her throat however Giratina suddenly reappeared right underneath her and caught her in its tentacles before calmly continuing its hunting, quickly catching up to its prey. Needless to say, Iggy kept her hands to herself from that point in time; she was far too preoccupied with shivering in fright and frazzled nerves.

Ezak turned another corridor ignorant of the creature that could be seen in the occasional golden pot and windows. Suddenly he stopped before two guards: "The lordship demands all warriors be guarding the entrance, spread the word that a foe we have never faced before is right at our doorstep," Ezak said with all the authority he could muster (which was quite a lot) prompting the vigilant guards to nod their heads in respect and understanding. However, before Ezak could continue onwards to do various duties a guard raised an excellent point.

"What about the prisoners?" The guard respectfully inquired, his deep, gravelly voice echoing throughout the empty prison.

He looked at the inmates for an infinitesimal moment, two Wigglytuffs who bled profusely from many gashes on their bodies, out cold and swimming in their own blood, before replying: "I sincerely doubt they are going to make an endearing escape anytime soon." The guards hesitated for a few moments before exploding into action. They ran at extreme speeds to the door missing the large serpentine creature that stared down at them with malicious eyes from the golden mirror on the wall.

The destroyer emitted a whirlwind from its mouth opening a portal to the world it left behind resulting in a shriek f surprise Iggy emanated. It heard enough.

The Ruler of Antimatter propelled itself from the portal with a speed that would put a Pikachu to shame and head butted Ezak with the force of a freight train. The advisor fell unconscious before he hit the wall. Now in its altered form Giratina looked at the now conscious Wigglytuffs that in turn, stared at the creature that rudely wakened them from their blissful though restless slumber in fear and confusion, pain now shooting through their bodies stout bodies. Giratina's claw on its foot turned red before it slashed diagonally across the golden bar that housed the adults who were in the throes of painfully rising from their prone positions. Iggy barely stopped herself from immediate hugging her parents, no doubt taking into account the horrible bruises and cuts that ordained their bodies. Giratina honestly expected them to be in a much worse condition. Were Fairy Pokémon stronger than it first believed…?

The Wigglytuffs did not speak (no doubt because of dehydration) but their solemn eyes expressed their eternal gratitude. The Renegade Pokémon unexpectedly threw Iggy onto its head almost carelessly (resulting in the exhausted and beaten parents throwing a fit) before walking away towards the only exit it could see.

The group wordlessly ran out of the large, cell holding room into the corridor before bursting through the doors of the palace planning to leave the dark, damp and dreary cave in their dust, just another bad memory. Giratina immediately noticed that they haven't encountered any Dragon type Pokémon or otherwise in the spacious, beautiful halls of the Palace (that Iggy gaped at them from atop its head) and the even larger cave. Giratina kept its thoughts to itself but tensed up in preparation of the upcoming battle as they trudged on before seeing the blessed Sun.

They were going to make it. The Sun seemed even more glorious than ever before and the party suddenly increased their speed. They were eventually rewarded with breath taking white light that swallowed them. They made it. They were outside.

Unfortunately, they were also surrounded.

Contemptuous laughter rung out from the army of Garchomps, both men and women, as the pitiful creatures fell into their trap.

However, Giratina knew that the cold laughs the dragons emitted from their teeth concealed a hunger. A hunger for the public execution and humiliation of the ones that killed their leader, their prodigy, their future king, never-mind the fact that the Fairy Pokémon looked like they wouldn't kill a fly, pacifists in every sense of the word.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A booming voice brimming with authority that demanded obedience suddenly sliced through the laughter like a knife would through butter as Draco strutted towards the fools that invoked his ire, a smile on his normally emotionless visage. His quarries were here. It was time for the public capital punishment.

The Wigglytuffs, broken and beaten as they were, valiantly and rebelliously stood tall as they prepared themselves for the fight of their lives, shielding Iggy from the hungry eyes between their bodies who was a shivering leaf in the presence of these predatory beings. However, no one expected the booming, angelic laughter that rung throughout the battlefield.

The army of Garchomps (Draco included) bristled, affronted at apparently being underestimated by this lumbering, gargantuan beast who's appearance seemed to have been derived from a horror story gone wrong. The Fairy Pokémon rightly assumed Giratina lost its mind.

Giratina just laughed harder.

* * *

A.N: Well, damn that's a wrap. Not my best work, I hurried (what else is new) and so the quality isn't as good as I would have hoped but anyhow, thank you for reading this story where drama, angst, adventure, family relations/love and (dry) humor abounds. This was originally only supposed to be one chapter but Giratina said no, it is too long to be one chapter so I split it into two so that you, my dear readers, won't have to read a chapter 11000 words. I am not that even.

This is also the only chapter where a Pokémon battle of epic proportions did not occur (uh, yipee?).

And with that, allow me to introduce a new feature to this story. I present to you:

1000 Questions!

**In Chapter 1 did you mean Zero when you were referring to Cyrus?**

Yes.

**Who are the people talking in bold Italics?**

I'll let you figure that one out. It is seriously not that hard.

**Is this chapter a filler?**

Of sorts, but before you click the back button at the top of your browser this chapter is, in fact, important to Giratina's character development (yes, this isn't pure drama and action). Dawn's death was the catalyst of Giratina's change in personality (progressing the character development even faster) but if you think Giratina is going to be an angel solely because of that you are delusional (no offense).

NB: The Garchomp Giratina murdered who turned out to be the leader's son was Oujyo Doragon No. This literally translates into Prince of Dragons.

Smooth-Alkaline out.


End file.
